Left Behind But Not Forgotten
by Trynia Merin
Summary: While dating Uryuu, Tatsuki never meets Ryuuken until now, and learns more than she bargained for one night coming back from a study session. RyuuxTat, IshiHime
1. Study group interrupted

Title: Left Behind But Not Forgotten

Chapter: 1A of ?

Genre: Romance, action, adventure

Rating: T or PG 13

Pairing: TatsukixUryuu, IchigoxOrihime, (will become IshixHime)

Warnings: Language, adult situations

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I don't. I make no money writing this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, as does Shonen Jump. This is a work of fan fiction, which I don't get any money from writing. Some of the ideas for this fan fiction come from some conversations with snow zapped .

_In silence two people drove across Karakura town: one the director of Karakura General Hospital, the other a student of Karakura High school. For the past few weeks Tatsuki had picked up training from the silver haired man dressed in a crisp white suit because he had the necessary skills to hone her budding spirit powers. Although she was no Quincy, his stern methods had garnered her attention. She herself had asked him after a tricky encounter at Orihime's apartment. Tatsuki had just turned 17._

If Tatsuki thought back she could recall their first meeting vividly. On a group study date at Orihime's apartment the friends had gathered together around the small wooden table. Most of them had already turned 16 by this point and were feeling the exuberance of this significant age on their psyche. While sewing neat stitches into a white cloth stretched over an embroidery hoop, Uryuu Ishida kept his eyes trained on his open book. Tatsuki turned the pages for him so they could both look at the same material.

"Multitasking again, Ice-shida?" Keigo joked as he flipped through his notebooks. He didn't look as if he were excited about being there sitting next to Mahana and Chizuro who was reaching over Tatsuki to try and grope Orihime. Fortunately Tatsuki's fist shot out and clunked her on the head.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long without one of your anecdotes," Ishida shot back.

"If it means getting a foot in his stomach he'll behave," joked one of the newest transfer students, Renji Abarai. Reaching across the table for the last cookie he noticed that Rukia was glaring at him.

"What? I need energy to study you know!" he protested.

"Glucose is the best food for the brain," Ishida nodded.

"See, the genius agrees with me, so there,' Renji quipped, sticking his tongue out at Rukia.

"Just don't empty out her damn refrigerator this time will ya?" Ichigo warned, not looking up from his book that Orihime looked over onto.

"There's plenty more cookies. I made a new batch..." Orihime began enthusiastically. Collectively people across the table winced but hid their reactions.

"That's okay, I've got some donuts," Rukia chimed in, hopping up from between Ichigo and Renji to rush to the kitchen.

"You must have hid the rest from Abarai the bottomless pit," Tatsuki quipped.

Renji chose to ignore Tatsuki's remark and simply folded his arms across his chest glaring at his book. "Hey, everyone needs to eat, okay? So gimmie a break," he grumbled good naturedly. Tatsuki looked at him uneasily, resolved to try and accept Ichigo's weird new friends even though this guy with the tattooed brows set her on edge. Besides, she figured Ichigo could keep him in line and he was reasonably well behaved.

On Tatsuki's other side sat Orihime who sometimes glanced over at Ishida with a faraway look in her eyes. Next to Orihime Ichigo Kurosaki flipped pages in his own textbook while scribbling down notes in his spiral notebook.

"Dibs on the chocolate!" Renji announced when Rukia brought the box of donuts out. Ichigo promptly yanked the box from under him causing both redheads to start arguing and wrestling for the box. Rukia soon grabbed Renji by the ear and Tatsuki yanked Ichigo by his collar to separate the two.

"There's plenty for everyone," Orihime said with an affectionate smile, knowing it was just show. Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"Enough you clowns," Tatsuki snorted at Ichigo.

"He was being the ass, not me!" Ichigo protested, pointing his finger at Renji.

"I wasn't the one who glared across the table!" Renji snapped back, but stopped when Rukia glared at him.

"Just stop will you?" Rukia sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fools."

"Can't take them anywhere can you?" Tatsuki joked, sharing Rukia's wink. She figured that Renji and Rukia were similar to brother and sister even though both of them argued like a couple. What frustrated her more was how easily Rukia seemed to get along with Ichigo, and how their own good natured sniping had ceased to a huge extent.

"Don't just sit there like a dummy, give her some help," Tatsuki hissed in Ichigo's ear.

"Fine, just get off my back will you?" Ichigo grumbled glaring at his childhood friend. He got up and wandered out in tho the kitchen to get drinks for everyone. As she sat down, Tatsuki felt a hand reaching under the table to squeeze hers. From the chain link bracelet with the small cross charm cold against her wrist she knew it was Ishida.

She smiled at him, noting the cute blush on his face. He was a sweet boy, but something about the wistful looks Orihime glanced in their direction were starting to piss her off. Most of the time she leaned on Ichigo's shoulder, sharing the book with him as he blushed and rested a tentative arm around her shoulders. Until a few pocket paigers went off and Rukia suddenly leapt up.

"I'm sorry but I've gotta go," she said.

"Not again," groaned Ichigo.

"Don't look at me you two. I was just headed out anyway. Thanks for the hospitality, Inoue-san!" Renji said as he stood up and stretched. Tatsuki frowned at the bleeping noise from the small cell phone Rukia pulled out of her skirt pocket.

"Now, Ichigo. I need to talk to you about the.l. the THING!" she hissed as Orihime leaned over and looked in sudden interest. Renji however was already halfway out the door. Tatsuki frowned and leaned over towards her friend.

"What's the big deal? I thought we all had assigned partners for the project?" Tatsuki asked, looking at Ichigo.

"This isn't that it's just... nothing okay," Ichigo grumbled, looking towards Rukia.

"It's a new recipe for a baking contest!" Orihime blurted out. Seeing Ishida rolling his eyes Tatsuki bit her lip.

"What?" asked Tatsuki in confusion. Before she knew it Rukia had dragged Ichigo up by the hand and yanked him half away across the floor.

"Sorry, got to run! Thank you!" Rukia said sweetly as Ichigo let her pull him away by the hand.

"Wait a minute are you just going to let them walk out together like that?" Tatsuki hissed to Orihime who gave her a disarming smile.

"It's not that. It's no big deal," said Orihime.

"They're walking out HAND IN HAND and you say it's NO big deal? What the hell?" Tatsuki snapped, slamming her hand on the table.

"Oooh tension," said Keigo. "Love triangle much?"

"You're not helping," Chad said as he looked at Keigo.

"Just what is going on here? Do you know something I don't?" Tatsuki asked Chad.

"Please Arisawa san, it is not how it appears. Rukia and Ichigo are simply like brother and sister," said Chad.

"Hey, I'm like his sister. That was NOT what it looks like and you know it! Are they two timing you, Orihime?" Tatsuki snapped.

"No... please Tatsuki-chan. They just... they've gotten along well and Rukia's like that with most guys she knows," Orihime insisted.

"It is not as if they were doing anything else. She was simply reminding him of... of an appointment he had with his father," said Orihime quickly.

Tatsuki bit her lip, shaking her head. Something didn't add up here and it was as if she was being left out again. Keigo and Mizuiro slipped out murmuring, "I think we'd better go guys huh?"

"I have to get rest. Got a concert tomorrow," said Chad.

"Now wait..." Tatsuki protested.

"I'm sorry I have to leave as well," Ishida mumbled as he frowned. "Can I walk you home, Tatsuki-san?"

"Nobody answered my question. If I didn't know better..." she blurted out but felt Ishida's hand gently rubbing her palm. This disrupted her train of thought long enough that she forgot what she was angry about.

Sighing she decided to let Ishida walk her home. Saying goodbye to everyone she gathered her things and they left. A quick bus ride later she realized she had left notes with Ichigo that she allowed him to copy a week ago which she needed back. She convinced Ishida to take her there first on their way back to her home.

After they stepped off the bus she and Ishida stood outside the Kurosaki Family Clinic. Its blue and white sign blared brightly overhead. Hand in hand the young couple stood outside for a moment checking to see if they were open or not.

"I don't think he's home yet," Ishida said lamely but Tatsuki marched over towards the front door. Standing just outside a man in a white suit had lit up a cigarette. She felt Ishida pull her backwards quickly.

"What?" she asked turning around.

Ishida pushed her behind him. "I think we should just go home."

"Look I know the Kurosaki's... now it will only take a minute," she said. She yanked her hand away from Ishida then noticed the man staring in their direction with dark blue eyes.

"Tatsuki-san," Ishida got out.

"Oi, don't you know this is a clinic mister? Why in hell's name are you smoking outside, huh?" Tatsuki demanded as she marched over to the stranger holding the cigarette.

"I beg your pardon young lady," said the man in a clipped tone.

"Smoking anywhere Near a clinic is uncool!" Tatsuki continued to gripe. She pounded on the door as she glared at the gentleman, then noticed that Ishida was standing partly behind a tree as if nervous about something.

"Do you know the owners of the clinic?" he asked matter of fact.

"If they knew you were smoking out here I'm sure they'd throw up a stink," Tatsuki mumbled. "And if it's any of your business I'm old friends of this family."

"Indeed, an oversight on my part. Excuse me," said the man as he inclined his head to an annoyed Tatsuki and turned away.

The smoking man in the white suit promptly stepped away from the stoop carrying his cigarette. He strode towards Ishida who seemed very stressed. Shoving his hands in his pockets Ishida took a step back. Frowning Tatsuki noticed that the man had said, "Uryuu... why haven't you returned my calls?"

"I've nothing to say to you. If you'll excuse me," Ishida snapped.

"That is hardly a polite way to address me, Uryuu. Then again, considering that you seem to avoid me at all costs I'm hardly surprised," the stranger answered.

Frowning, Tatsuki stepped down from the stairs and marched over, concerned about the man who was standing so close to her boyfriend. She asked, "Is there a problem here sir?"

"Tatsuki-san, there is no problem, just go back to the house," said Ishida.

Unconvinced, Tatsuki glared at both men. "And who are you exactly and what are you doing to intimidate my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend," murmured the newcomer with a slight twitch upwards of his lips. Blue eyes gleamed with something Tatsuki thought could be amusement rather than annoyance.

"We are dating, yes," said Ishida moving over as he grasped Tatsuki's hand. "As if that's any of your business Ryuuken."

"Ryuuken?" Tatsuki asked blinking at the man, memory jogged by something. Pieces clicked into place as she took a closer look at the silver haired gentleman straightening his tie covered with small blue crosses. Several pictures in Ichigo's house flashed through her mind that moment including ones of a dark haired man with glasses who looked remarkably similar to...

Tatsuki turned a shade of scarlet that moment, prompting the man to ask, "Young lady? Are you all right?"

Turning back to him Tatsuki said in a low tone, "Dr. Ryuuken Ishida... as in the guy who Ichigo's dad knew in Medical School?"

"Indeed. A pleasure to meet you, Arisawa-san," he replied, bowing to her politely.

The frown deepened across Tatsuki's face. Folding her arms across her chest she said, "You're a doctor and you were smoking outside a clinic? Excuse me if I don't think that makes much sense?"

"You make your opinion known quite openly I see," Ryuuken answered, fixing his gaze on Tatsuki, not the least bit intimidated by her glare.

"You're the director of a HOSPITAL and you SMOKE? That just... that makes NO sense whatsoever," Tatsuki snorted. Before Ryuuken could answer she then held up a hand. "Wait a minute, forget I said that. I guess it proves you are a human being after all huh?"

Frantically Ishida tugged on her sleeve whispering in her ear but Tatsuki looked back at him annoyed. Just what was the relationship between these two men other then perhaps Ryuuken being an uncle that Ishida wasn't at all comfortable with. She recalled as a child this particular man spending some time with the Kurosaki family, but she'd never seen Uryuu really. It all clicked that Ishida had said nothing of this relative's existence. Considering how frosty the man came across she couldn't blame him.

"Why didn't you tell me he was your uncle?" asked Tatsuki wheeling on Uryuu.

"Uncle? Uryuu, I'm rather hurt that you failed to inform the young lady you are seeing of my existence," Ryuuken answered, frowning at the dark haired young man.

"Tatsuki-san, we should go home right now. Good evening Ryuuken. If you want to talk I'll be home later. But Tatsuki and I have other business elsewhere," Uryuu said crisply as he took Tatsuki's hand.

"Wait a minute! Just what is going on here? If you don't explain this I'm going to go crazy," Tatsuki warned, twisting her hand out of his grasp. Ryuuken remained standing a distance away, reaching into his pocket for something. Withdrawing another cigarette he placed it between his lips and held up a lighter. This time he stood well away from the Kurosaki clinic entrance.

"Please, trust me you want nothing to do with this man. Please can we go now?" Uryuu whispered fiercely.

"I'm not going to let some stick up the ass uncle of yours push me around. If he doesn't want us dating fine. But you failed to let me know about your family and that really hurts my feelings," Tatsuki whispered.

Ishida swallowed hard, shaking his head. "Tatsuki-san please..."

"Well *you* can go home because I'm talking to Ichigo, and I'm getting to the bottom of this. You can sulk if you want..." Tatsuki began.

"You really should answer the young lady's questions, Uryuu," said Ryuuken as he strode over.

"I've nothing to say to you!" Uryuu replied in a clipped tone. "Excuse me... Tatsuki-san, let's go."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Uryuu kun," she said pointedly.

Hurt creasing his face Ishida suddenly continued walking, feet pressing violently into the ground. Tatsuki watched him go, rushing after him but then stopped. She spun around only to notice Ryuuken still standing there flicking ash off his cigarette. He turned to leave but Tatsuki said, "Wait a minute Doc! Don't you leave to. I've got some questions for you!"

Tatsuki moved quickly, her hand catching hold of Ryuuken's sleeve. She didn't normally act so pushy or forward around strange older men she just met but her nerves were shot to hell. Instead of his sleeve she found herself clutching his wrist then his hand extremely tightly which didn't phase him at all. Ryuuken turned slightly looking at her with a very cold neutral expression. "Yes Arisawa-san?"

"I... I'm sorry he just ran off like that... if I'd known..." she stammered, realizing she was still clutching his hand.

"You have remarkably good reflexes," Ryuuken commented matter of fact. "As you seem intent on not releasing my hand I assume you wish to speak to me?"

Just then the door opened and Isshin poked his head outside, his eyes widening in shock and surprise. "Ryuuken! What the hell are you... oh... Tatsuki, nice to see you."

"Kurosaki," said Ryuuken, not pulling his hand out of Tatsuki's but turning to look at his schoolmate. "Your son is a bad influence on mine."

"Wait a minute!" Tatsuki exploded, her hand squeezing Ryuuken's more tightly. "You're his FATHER? WHAT the hell?"

Isshin tore at his hair whining, "That's so mean of you! Calling me by my last name! You're so cruel to your old friend!"

In disbelief and shock Tatsuki stood there, not sure of what to do next. Karin poked her head out and first saw Tatsuki and her father, then Ryuuken. Her face melted from a frown to a slight almost inperceptable smile when she beheld the doctor wearing the white business suit. "Dad stop being such an idiot. Hi Tatsuki-san, Oji-san. Been a long time."

"Nice to see you, Karin-chan," Ryuuken said, inclining his head. A slight smile crossed his face as Karin stormed down the steps and yanked her Father up by his labcoat as he continued to sob dramatically. Tatsuki wasn't phased by this but she was still unable to form a coherent sentence at the fact that Uryuu had kept all this from her.

"My idiot brother's not here. You can get his notes in the kitchen," Karin said. "C'mon dad stop making a pest of yourself! And in front of Uncle too! No wonder Tatsuki thinks we're all nuts!"

"I see there is a good deal that must be clarified. If you wouldn't mind releasing my hand, Miss Arisawa?" Ryuuken grunted, looking down before she pulled her hand away quickly.

"That's an understatement," Tatsuki mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she still put a hand to her head.

Poking her head out Yuzu smiled at the group assembled outside. "Oji-san, Tousan, Tatsuki-san? I just made some tea! Why don't we all come in and chat?"

"You're such a sweet loving daughter!" Isshin said as he pressed his hands together.

"I suppose since you insist, Yuzu-chan," said Ryuuken bowing politely to her as he strode into the Kurosaki house with Tatsuki close behind him.

"Sorry you missed Ichigo, but he's still out doing what young strapping boys his age do you know!" laughed Isshin as he grinned at Tatsuki.

"Uh huh. He's so busy I barely get the chance to yell at him. He never comes to spar anymore," said Tatsuki looking at Isshin sullenly. "Don't you have any idea where he is?"

"She has a point, Kurosaki. You could keep better tabs on your son," said Ryuuken crisply, sitting down at the kitchen table. Tatsuki shoved her feet into a pair of slippers and took off her jacket, handing it to Yuzu. Hands shoved in his labcoat pockets Isshin moved out to sneak a few cookies off the plate that Yuzu set on the table.

"This is a nuthouse," Tatsuki mumbled, as Yuzu shood her over to a seat. Several notebooks were piled up on the end of the table where Ichigo normally sat.

"In that we are in agreement Arisawa-san," Ryuuken muttered, not looking at her. How different could two men be, Tatsuki wondered, her head still spinning with frustration.

"That idiot Ichigo," mumbled Tatsuki paging through his notes as she hid her embarassed face. "If he didn't print I'd never make out what he's writing."

"What an unexpected surprise Oji-san! You didn't say you were coming to visit!" Yuzu chirped, putting cups of tea before him and Tatsuki as well as Karin and Isshin who had just plunked down at the head of the table.

"Don't you DARE eat before the guests goat face!" Karin warned, slapping Isshin's hand away from the cookies.

"But I've wanted them all day! You're so MEAN to your father!" he whined.

"I feel like I'm in the twilight zone," Tatsuki mumbled, picking up her tea as she turned it in her hands.

"Since my son failed to inform you of my existence I imagine there are a great many things you must be misinformed on," Ryuuken said, picking up his tea to sip it. She noticed he put nothing in it.

"So you're dating his kid huh? Lucky girl," laughed Isshin. Tatsuki sighed.

Tatsuki bit her lip, her temperature reaching the boiling point as she glared at her cup. She and Uryuu would have to have a few words about this in the morning. That is if he even spoke to her after this. She pressed her hand to her head, hearing something whispering in her ear along with the howling in the distance. Judging the fact that Ichigo was gone with Rukia she figured it was something to do with his other strange dissapearances.

"Excuse me," she mumbled as she stood up. "There's something I need to check on."

Yuzu's face scrunched up in a disappointed pout. "You just got here! I'm sure Ichigo will be here soon if you want to wait for him."

Still sipping his tea Ryuuken fixed Tatsuki in a stare reserved for when he dispensed advice to patients. "It's not wise for a young woman to leave alone at this hour."

Hearing this last sentence jarred Tatsuki like a sting from an opponents punch. This was an opportunity she couldn't pass up to put him in his place just like he tried to with her. Unipressed she stared him straight in his eyes as she pushed away from the table and rested her hands on her hips. Ryuuken's eyes widened just the slightest bit as she firmly said, "Excuse me but I AM a val tudo champion. I suppose Uryuu didn't tell you about THAT either?"

Unmoved Ryuuken replied, "I'm well aware of your achievements though they smack of brash overconfidence. Overcompensation for a lack of..."

"I don't care what you think or may not think of my skills, Doc," Tatsuki laughed in his face.

"Indeed," said Ryuuken. "Though I insist on leaving I would be willing to offer you a ride."

Cocking an eyebrow Tatsuki retorted, "So now you're offering to 'see me home'? No offense, Doc, but I can handle myself."

This remark earned a slight upward twitch of Ryuuken's lip. "Perhaps that may be the case, but there is no reason to refuse the assistance a gentleman would offer a young lady."

"Tatsuki-chan, what's the big rush eh?" Isshin asked as she got up and frowned, sensing Ichigo's energy not far away.

"I need some fresh air. No offense but I got what I came for so bye," she said, grabbing Ichigo's notes.

Before anyone could stop her Tatsuki had grabbed her jacket and rushed out. Ignoring calls from Yuzu, Karin and Isshin she raced quickly towards the source. Howling echoed across the walls of the buildings sending chills down her spine. Reminding her of the day she fought to protect Orihime only to have her friend unleash her mysterious powers. Now she wanted to see for herself just what Ichigo was. As his friend she had every right to know if he was in danger because he was often too stubborn to admit he needed it. Not to mention Ryuuken had pissed her off.

She could tell when he was around from the big pressure slamming into her. Determined to get answers she dodged around the fence. Two very large shapes the bulk of elephants wore garish masks resembling enormous hamsters. They opened their mouths, shrieking and wailign into the night as they swung their claws. Her eyes widened seeing the two figures in black slashing at the huge monsters. Tatsuki swallowed hard, noticing the glowing figures of ghosts flitting about as Rukia touched her sword hilt to its head. She bit her lip, shaking her head.

"Damn it Ichigo, why didn't you tell me?" Tatsuki mumbled, hurt. She spun around and rushed back towards the clinic. Something made the hair on the back of her neck stand up as a shadow loomed over her. A split second later she felt the movement of the air.

Spinning Tatsuki slammed her foot in a sharp kick, hitting the claw that slashed down. A huge white masked monster swung at her again. "sneak up on me will you you monster!" Tatsuki shouted. She launched up flipping over, slammed her foot into its mask, and punched it in the jaw.

"Fiesty aren't we? You're a tasty soul!" laughed the monster.

"Shut up! I'll show you feisty!" Tatsuki shouted. A claw slithered around her ankle but she punched it hard with her hand. She managed to break free and started running hoping that if she reached Ichigo he could somehow deal with it the way he had the monster in Orihime's house.

Then she turned. "Wait I can fight these damn things," she mumbled, dropping into a stance. "Okay ugly, I'm going to wipe that smile off your face!"

"You can try little girl," laughed the hollow, as it slashed with its claws again. Tatsuki lept easily, kicked hard, knocking the hand away.

"Take THAT!" she grunted, swinging her other foot out.

Unfortunately she barely spotted the hollow behind her as it rose up. Tatsuki dodged just in time as it scraped past her arm. Hissing, she backed away, blocking the claw of the first. "Not so feisty now are we?" laughed the first.

Frowning Tatsuki dodged between the slashing claws and ran up the side of the phone pole. She charged at the flying hollow and punched at its mask with one hand. The first hollow flicked out its tail and swattered her out of midair. She managed to twist enough to land on all fours, breath knocked out of her. A blue flash sizzled over her face from a faraway distance hitting the first hollow. Immediately it disintegrated into dust. Tatsuki whirled around to kick the flying hollow sharply. Another blue flash shaped like an arrow shot over her head and slammed into it, killing it instantly.

Wildly searching for the source of the energy her eyes caught sight of a strange bow upraised, held in one hand by the man who she'd just met. As calmly as anyone would he met her gaze with his own. Tatsuki spotted a ripple in the nighttime air just a few paces above his right shoulder. A white mask shaped like a deformed tragedy mask pushed through first along with sinuous claws. Tatsuki shouted, "Behind you!"

Before she uttered the second word he had spun around and raised his hand. Whitish blue energy solidified into the same bow in a split second. If she blinked Tatsuki would have missed the formation of another arrow he fired one handed at the emerging hollow. It disintegrated into shimmering particles of energy dispersed on the nighttime wind that blew his hair from his face momentarily.

"Holy crap," Tatsuki breathed, hugging her side as she staggered towards him.

"Disgusting creatures," Ryuuken huffed before turning around to face her. She saw no sign of the weapon in his now empty hand resting at his side.

Glaring at Ryuuken Tatsuki grunted, "Okay... am I seeing things or did you just shoot that monster?"

Nearly twenty feet from her his white suited form blurred, then seemed to appear right next to her. He murmured, "Are you all right Arisawa-san?"

"I'm fine, but what you just did... what WAS that?"

"Something I suggest neither of us discuss to anyone else," Ryuuken replied abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Tatsuki asked, glaring up at him angrily.

Ryuuken leaned down over her, his blue eyes examining her injuries. "Considering you rushed foolishly out of the house when there was danger apparent you are hardly in a position to..."

"I'm okay I didn't need YOUR help," Tatsuki grunted at him annoyed. Her nerves were shredded to hell right now between the shock of seeing just some white haired older guy manifesting a bow out of nowhere and killing the hollows as if he had hardly broken a sweat.

"You have several lacerations that should be cleaned. As well as a few scrapes that must be treated immediately before they become septic," Ryuuken said sternly as he reached for something in his pocket.

"That hurts," she hissed gritting her teeth with the pain from an alcohol swab taken from the medical kit. Tatsuki didn't scream or faint. She wasn't the sort of girl who did so. At least obedient enough to sit through Ryuuken reaching for a small silver vial he dipped a liquid out of to touch the scratches on her arm that were turning black.

As soon as the liquid touched them they turned a healthy angry red causing worse stinging than the poison. Tatsuki felt it ripping through her once numb arm, and clenched her teeth trying not to cry out. Ryuuken quietly unrolled a bandage and set about wrapping it around her wounds. "You don't have to go to that trouble," she mumbled.

"I wouldn't have had to if you'd accepted the offer to be taken home in the first place," said Ryuuken.

"Uh huh, whatever you say," she grumbled. Quietly she looked Ryuuken in the face and simply nodded, accepting that if Ichigo could go around killing monsters with a huge ass sword, a doctor could shoot the hell out of them with a magic bow.

"Let's go back to the clinic. Do I have your word that we keep this incident a secret between us, like a promise between two men," murmured Ryuuken.

"Fine. I guess you won't tell if I don't tell huh?" she mumbled, letting him look over her scrapes.

"Correct."

"You can't stop me from wanting to know what's going on. Even if I promise not to tell anyone what you did to that... creature I think I'm entitled to some answers about what this is all about," she pointed out.

"Considering the circumstances and your curiousity, you and I should have a serious chat, regarding your unique abilities," he relented.

Recognizing that no nonsense tone in his voice Tatsuki glared at him. "So you can see those monsters too? Can you also see those guys?"

She pointed towards where Ichigo and Rukia both ran along the telephone wires towards the clinic. Ryuuken didn't answer, but the tilt of his head indicated he could. Instead he said, "They have nothing to do with us. Ignore them."

Again he touched a raw spot Tatsuki needed to justify. More frustrated protests tumbled out of her mouth, "Excuse me? That's my FRIEND thank you very much..."

"You're a sensible young woman. You'd best not have anything to do with them. They deal in the dead. You are alive. It's that simple," Ryuuken said crisply as he led the way to the clinic.

Tatsuki huffed, "Excuse the hell me, but..."

"Do you honestly think that they require your assistance, considerable though it may be? Your concern is admirable but you would only get in their way," Ryuuken informed her, voice lowered and serious.

"What are those things, and what are THEY?" she next asked, looking up into his face where his glasses brightly reflected the light of the sodium lamp with a flash. "So I know what exactly they're dealing with and why I should not get involved with one of my best friends?"

"Allow me to drive you home and I'll answer your questions, young lady," Ryuuken suggested.

"Fine, I'll keep your little secret Doc. But you're going to explain things to me, okay? Thanks for helping save me and all, but I'm sick of people keeping me out of the loop! I didn't ASK to be able to see ghosts!"

"No you didn't," said Ryuuken quietly. "But you do. And there's ways of being able to get rid of the powers or live with them and still live a normal life."

"Are you serious?" Tatsuki said grimly outside the Kurosaki clinic once they reached it.

"You'd better believe I am, Arisawa-san," Ryuuken promised, reaching around to open the door for her.


	2. What is a Quincy?

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I don't. I make no money writing this fanfiction. Note that Tatsuki and the teenagers in this fanfiction are 17 and at the canadian age of consent laws for engaging in such situations._

_A/N: The first chapter of a rewrite of something called Quincy Crackfic depicting a more adult relationship between Ryuuken and Tatsuki. I wanted to set up things different for this story to stand on its own. It is currently Tatsuki and Uryuu but will change in future chapters. Tatsuki is 16 going on 17 in this story._

Next day at school Tatsuki entered class wearing a bandage around her arm and several plasters on her face. Fortunately wearing her school blazer hid the worst of the dressings. She otherwise felt all right but mentally her mind was in turmoil. Anger and frustration filled her as she walked over to Orihime and murmured, "Hi."

"Tatsuki-chan are you okay? What happened?" Orihime asked.

"Just got attacked. But it's no big deal," she mumbled. As Ichigo sauntered in she walked over to him and gave him a peculiar look.

"Tatsuki, you okay?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"You and I need to talk, Ichigo," she said. "But later. Have you seen Ishida-kun?"

"No," Ichigo said. He gave her an apologetic glance as he saw the bandages.

"Look, you know you could talk to me... you used to..." she trailed off.

"Tatsuki, it's complicated," Ichigo mumbled. "And here's not the place okay?"

"Fine. You win. But you can't keep dancing around you know," she mumbled. "I'll let you tell me when you're ready to."

She added this in a tone that she knew Ichigo wouldn't ignore. He merely nodded before he sat down. Sighing Tatsuki sat in her usual seat, waiting to see if Ishida would show up. At one minute before the class started he sauntered in and sat down not even looking at anyone. Instead he pulled out his books and arranged them neatly on the table before him.

"Jerk," Tatsuki mumbled. Orihime however glanced in concern at Ishida paying attention to no one, his face a blank canvas.

Ichigo popped his head up, a frown on his face which wasn't unusual. Worrying at Tatsuki's temper was new. She had once again caught his attention. Not even looking at Uryuu Tatsuki buried her face in the book. Emotions spun wildly that she couldn't nail down. Her entire life was slipping into an episode of the twilight zone. First seeing ghosts, and now seeing Ichigo once more in black with a huge sword as long as he was tall alongside Rukia. She stole a few glances at Ishida sidelong as if seeing him for the first time, a lump in her throat.

She supposed he had his own secrets but wondered if he'd tell her. There were a few times she had seem him sneak off as well but lately he kept to himself. That strange bracelet he wore around his wrist was still in place but he seemed much more guarded. Orihime had let it slip that he had abilities too, but still...

Again she glanced over at Uryuu, wondering if he would look up. This time his eyes met hers, and he managed a small smile. Tatsuki sighed, realizing that he may finally talk.

"Oh Orihime-chan you're so CUTE when you go on about red bean..." Chizuru chirped before Tatsuki grabbed her and tossed her towards the wall.

"Hands off you idiot!" Tatsuki huffed, moving in front of Orihime. "So... lunch?"

"I've brought enough for both of us," she said happily, grabbing her bundle. "Kurosaki kun... are you..."

"The roof, usual place," Ichigo mumbled, looking up with a slight blush on his face. He didn't meet Orihime's gaze directly, but his brown eyes smiled.

Orihime danced over and grabbed his arm. "You have GOT to try this lunch."

"You two go on ahead. I'll join you later," Tatsuki said as she saw Ishida slowly wandering over.

"Care to join me under a tree?" Ishida murmured, holding out his lunch.

"Okay," Tatsuki murmured watching Orihime drag Ichigo out with her. Rukia followed close behind, joined by that weird redheaded kid with the tatoos on his neck. Keigo and Mizuiro also moved with Chad after Ichigo who was like the pied piper.

Beneath a tree Uryuu spread a blanket and indicated she should sit down. Intrigued Tatsuki decided to see what he'd do to try and apologize because the large bundle contained far more food then he would eat alone. She suspected that he had some help from someone else because she didn't recall him being the biggest cook in the world.

Tatsuki scooted so their thighs were almost touching. Ishida poured her some tea from the thermos and handed her a nicely arranged bento with fish, rice and cut out sweet potato shapes. Touched, Tatsuki turned it around in her lap. "Uryuu... this is really something. You went to a lot of trouble."

"I owe you an apology, Tatsuki-san," Uryuu mumbled a she pushed up his glasses. "For last night. It was uncalled for."

"That's an understatement. You left out a lot about your family," Tatsuki mumbled.

"I am sorry, Tatsuki-san. But there was a good reason for it. I... well..."

"You and your father don't get along. I get it. You could have just told me. I would have understood," Tatsuki mumbled, pushing the rice around.

"How much do you know about... Kurosaki?"

"If you mean that I can see him killing monsters, then yeah," Tatsuki mumbled causing Ishida's eyes to widen a bit.

Awkwardly he pushed his glasses up and said, "I'm sure this must be very disconcerting, but there's a reason he may be keeping such information from you. And a reason I've been... hiding something as well from you. The fact you mentioned you can see him... killing monsters..."

"You can see ghosts too?" Tatsuki mumbled, picking up a piece of sushi to shove it into her mouth.

Uryuu leveled his gaze, chopsticks snapping together. "As I assumed you're able to?"

"Did Orihime ever tell you about how she got her powers?" Tatsuki whispered to an extremely interested Ishida whose eyes were almost as round as hers with astonishment.

Pushing up his glasses Uryuu muttered, "Well I..."

Tatsuki let out a loud exasperated sigh and grasped his hand. "I was there. I know a lot more then you guys let on. I'm tired of being left out of the loop."

"I... apologize for this. I had no idea..." Ishida mumbled, tilting his head down so both wings of dark silky hair tipped alongside his face obscuring it. Reaching over the martial artist tipped his chin up with one hand so she could look into those handsome blue eyes.

"Uryuu-kun, stop beating yourself up and give me some answers please?"

Glancing around Ishida cleared his throat. "Tatsuki-san... Kurosaki-san is wearing those robes because he's a Shinigami."

"Shinigami?"

"They send souls to the next world and slay hollows. They're not supposed to be seen by normal people. But you seem to have spirit ability as well. You've encountered the monsters... they are called hollows."

"Creepy," she mumbled. "But you're not a shinigami too are you?"

Immediately Ishida coughed violently and blushed bright pink. "Of course not!"

Amused, Tatsuki then asked, "Then what are you, some sort of Spirit hunter like Don Kanonji?"

The corner of Ishida's lip twitched up at the same time a small vein throbbed in his forehead. The silver cross charm on his wrist swung into view as he pushed up his glasses and announced, "I am a Quincy."

"Okay, what the hell is a "Kwin shee?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Quincy..." Ishida repeated correcting her. "We... are humans which slay hollows in a different manner."

"Quincy huh? Like the medical examiner show?" asked Tatsuki, feeling an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm the last," he murmured. "Ordinarily we'd be enemies of shinigami but... considering the circumstances... we have a similar goal. Elimination of hollows."

"You're a ghost buster," said Tatsuki.

"Ghost buster?" asked Ishida and sighed. "I suppose if you must..."

"Do you use a proton pack?" the martial artist asked.

"Hardly. Come with me and I'll show you," Ishida murmured as he reached for her hand. "Once you're done of course..."

Tatsuki decided to humor him. His hand grasped hers gently as they finished their food. Since the next period was physical education she was intrigued to see what Ishida would show her. As she had expected he took her to the archery pit. There he donned the clothes that the team normally used. She knew he was a member, but she felt her heart pounding at what he was going to show her next.

"I know you're on the archery team," Tatsuki said.

"Please just watch," he mumbled. "Now imagine a bow made out of energy. Spirit energy..."

"Spirit energy," Tatsuki said, narrowing her eyes. Holding it up with both hands he then knocked an arrow and pulled back on the string. He let the arrow fly with ease so it struck the target dead center.

"And then imagine arrows made of the same energy. Flying at fast speed," Ishida explained. He strode over to her and extended his hand.

"Arrows huh?" Tatsuki asked, picking up a bow herself. She grabbed one of the arrows and fitted it to the string, watching Ishida's eyes dance over her appreciatively. Then she released the bow so the string snapped. Her arrow struck the edge of the target on the black ring.

"Not bad at all," Ishida commented, moving behind her. "But you could work on your line a bit..."

"So... you been doing this all your life? Being a ghost buster?" she asked.

"Quincy," he corrected her, positioning her hand on the string while he lifted her arrow hand higher. His fingers tickled under her upper arm, breath hot in her ear.

"So... you're the last?" she asked quietly as Ishida moved away from her and stood to the side once he realized how close he had been.

"Indeed," he murmured. Tatsuki frowned a bit as her arrow shot prematurely from her bow slamming into the red part of the target. She missed the feel of his body.

"Tough break. You sure there aren't any Quincy out there somewhere you don't know about?"

"That's impossible. I would know,' said Ishida sadly.

"Uh huh, raw deal," mumbled Tatsuki, swallowing hard. Her head pounded with a nasty headache suddenly along with the squirming in her stomach.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"I think I feel a bit tired," Tatsuki lied not wanting him to think it was his lunch that was making her ill. Far from it in fact.

To her surprise two hands removed the bow and arrow from her. His strong arm slid around her waist pulling her close to his slender body. Tipping her chin up Ishida looked her right in the eyes. The soft kiss that touched her lips next sent fire through her entire body. Opening her mouth Tatsuki brushed her tongue along his lips curious to know what it would be like. Lips moved over one anothers in a soft sweet but clumsy motion.

Relaxing, Tatsuki slid her hands down Ishida's back. She wasn't quite sure where to put them, but figured that he was just as nervous. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ichigo and Orihime stealing a kiss on the volleyball court. Seizing the sides of Ishida's face she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He made a surprised moan and tightened his grip.

"Kurosaki kun, that tickles," whispered Orihime, causing Tatsuki to pull her head up. Ishida stepped back, realizing they weren't alone.

"Inoue... we could get caught here," whispered Ichigo as he glanced around.

Later on she helped pack away the archery equipment. Shyly she allowed Ishida to hold her hand until they reached the classroom. Something jogged her memory the minute Ishida wihspered, "Do you wish to come by my apartment to study?"

"Sure. But a little later. There's some things I gotta do. Some errands," she replied as she sat down in her chair.

"Then later?" Ishida asked hopefully, blue eyes gleaming with the promise of reconciliation. "I have more things that I wish to explain."

Eyes shining Tatsuki answered, "Yeah sure. That'd be good..."

Ryuuken hadn't said just what he was. Only that he preferred not to use his powers because he hated them. All he wanted was a normal quiet life. Just like her. To think that a man could just fire bolts of energy and kill monsters so easily with dead accurate aim.

Striding through the revolving door of the hospital Tatsuki smelled the fant tinge of antiseptics and floor polish merged. Dozens of voices interlocked in a mosaic of sound starting the minute she set foot on the tile. Blue and white dominated the hopsital's décor, blue crosses in multiple locations jarring her eyes and sending off warning bells. The motif tugged at her curiousity confirming her fear.

Uryuu had no idea of his father's capabilities did he? Or should she even try and answer that. The night before Ryuuken had started to explain things in the car on the drive home, but the janging ring of her cell phone from a worried Orihime dominated most of her attention. He relented when she insisted she could walk up to the apartment herself and climbed out of his sports car.

"Come to my office tomorrow if you still wish to have answers to your questions, Arisawa-san," Ryuuken had said. "Otherwise, the choice to remain in the dark is a wise one if you don't get involved in things like last night."

"Stupid jerk. Hiding stuff and then giving a damn about me. What the hell does Dr. Ishida care? Just because I'm dating his son... and his son never told me this till..." she trailed off. She'd seen Uryuu firing spirit arrows in passing but the fact had been murky till now.

Tatsuki gave her name to the receptionist for an appointment to see Dr. Ishida. Promptly she'd been handed a visitor badge and slipped it around her neck while someone escorted her to a back elevator. The nurses and doctors wore typical uniforms but the tiny blue cross dominated the pins they wore with the hospital's logo. Of course many hospitals had a cross as a symbol but the coincidence of blue and white was just too great.

"What the hell am I doing here? Uryuu promised me answers. So why am I going to that jerkass doctor?" she mumbled riding up in the elevator. A sharp ding and the sliding of doors open before her jolted her out of her musings. Sneakered feet stepped on the blue carpet underfoot carrying Tatsuki closer to the executive offices where the Director would coordinate most of the operation of the hospital.

Tatsuki soon sat in a large blue and white panelled office lined with multiple bookshelves and dominated by a large painting along one wall. Around the corner wrapped the waist height windows affording a view of the city spreading out beneath them. Cigarette smoke wafted into her nostrils causing her to wince. Noticing her Ryuuken set the cigarette in a small notch of the glass ashtray's side and indicated the chair before hiim.

"Good day, Arisawa-san," he greeted curtly.

"Hi Doctor Ishida. So, here I am," she said.

Regarding her over the top of his computer with dark eyes he said, "We could have avoided this had you not chosen to ignore my offers for information."

Tatsuki then asked, "Is this because I'm dating your son that you're going to so much trouble? I hope that's why..."

"Wouldn't any father wish to meet the significant other of his own son or daughter?" asked Ryuuken. "Considering he never tells me much about his private life."

"You must have seriously made him angry if he doesn't even want to look at you or call you dad," Tatsuki mumbled, settling in her chair. She crossed her legs and leaned back.

"Correct. Am I correct in assuming he is aware of your unique abilities?" the director then asked, pushing aside a manilla envelope on his desk. She peered over and saw a picture of an old man with moustache and beard next to a picture of a young Uryuu looking shyly up at the camera. He couldn't have been more than 10 years old.

"Actually yeah," Tatsuki muttered. "And... I've seen him in action... but I wasn't sure if I was just imagining things because I was half unconscious at the time..."

"The reason behind your abilities is everything to do with your friend Kurosaki. The fact you're involved with my son makes it my concern that he is well and that you are well," Ryuuken said with a cough. "Because you have spirit energy those monsters are drawn to it... and as such I realize that you've already taken it upon yourself to defend yourself against them."

"That's damn obvious," Tatsuki said unimpressed. "Answer me one thing. Does he know about you... being a..."

"No. And I wish it to remain as such," Ryuuken answered abruptly. "My reasons for that are my own. I had no desire for him to take it upon himself to hunt what you call monsters and expose himself to constant danger."

"So that means he's not leaking spirit energy like Ichigo does?"

"He's better at controlling his," said Ryuuken. "And if he had not trained and increased them to such a degree he wouldn't be a target for them. I don't want my son fighting the souls of the dead when he should be focusing on living."

"Because of the Shinigami?" she asked.

Ryuuken's eyes widened just a fraction behind his glasses. "Correct. My son has no business calling himself a Quincy. He has no talent for the abilities and is reckless."

"And what the heck would you call talent, sir?" asked Tatsuki, looking at Ryuuken sharply. "You used your abilities to help me, so what's this stuff about..."

"You are alive, and I wish that to remain that way," he said. "You've crossed a threshold that is difficult to return from. Since my son insists on involving himself in matters that do not concern him that means you are affected."

"I'm not going to scream and be a damsel in distress. That's not my style Doc," said Tatsuki. "And I'll be damned if my friends were in danger and I dind't try to help."

"You are a martial artist and your first inclination is to fight. Since you are so foolhardy then you should learn the proper way to fight Hollows," Ryuuken said.

"You offering ghost busting lessons now?" she asked, cocking her brow.

"There is only one condition. You must not reveal this to my son, and that you must not associate with shinigami," said Ryuuken.

"And WHY is that?" Tatsuki countered, glaring at him.

"I have my reasons," he answered. "Which you will discover in time."


	3. Tatsuki's special training

Two people trained in a soul synthesized silver plated training area under Karakura General Hospital, the same place where Ryuuken had restored his son's Quincy powers. On the days that he wasn't pushing his son, Ryuuken was hard at work training someone else.

Tatsuki glanced down at the strange vials he'd pulled out of his pocket. She narrowed her eyes holding one between thumb and forefinger. "So what are these, Doc?"

"Either call me Ryuuken sensei, or something else, young lady," murmured the last Quincy, pushing up his glasses.

"You're picky about every damn thing aren't you?" Tatsuki asked as she shot him a glare. The director of Karakura Hospital retaliated with a sharp glance of his own.

"Someone must be if you are to have a chance in hell of fighting hollow. Do not make me think I made a mistake in showing you these skills. You are no Quincy, but you have a moderate amount of spirit pressure. It simply lacks control."

"Would I still be here listening to you bitching at me if I wasn't serious?" Tatsuki snapped at Ryuuken.

"If you would put the effort that went into your mouth into…" he began, moving back as Tatsuki suddenly shot forwards and slammed a punch at his face.

"You're really pissing me off!" she snapped. Ryuuken dodged out of the way of a hail of fire around her fist.

"Emotional outbursts make you sloppy, young lady," he said disapprovingly. His hand shot out and suddenly she felt his leg sweeping under. Tatsuki pivoted with him and twisted quickly, sending them both flying.

"A moderate improvement," Ryuuken commented, as they flew apart and she landed on one knee with both hands before her. In a matter of a minute she had rolled to her feet in a stance.

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes, focusing right into his with defiance. "Okay, you're right. I wasn't focusing, Sensei. That was a rookie mistake."

"That is precisely my point. Reacting in anger to any situation is a surefire recipe for getting yourself killed, Tatsuki san," said Ryuuken, holding out his hand. She saw the blur of his bow solidifying this time, and barely ducked out of the way of a single arrow that grazed her cheek.

Not fazed Tatsuki charged towards him, dodging in a zigzag pattern to Ryuuken's spray of firing arrows. Dozens, no hundreds of them shot towards her. She flipped and twisted in midair arching her back and landing on her two hands. Those that hit felt like bee stings and sharp razor blades. The cold logic in those blue eyes did not relent, yet Tatsuki did not wish him to.

One slammed into her arm. Tatsuki hissed in pain but staggered to her feet, still coming at him. Ryuuken's eyes widened just a slight bit, showing the smallest surprise for an instant of a second. He ducked her punches and kicks even with one hurt arm, seeing the stain of blood spread over her tight workout top.

For a split second Ryuuken saw the fire spread along her punch that sailed close to him. He leapt up and shot down towards her with a hail of arrows. Tatsuki only had two slam into one leg while she still limped after him. Standing up on another level Ryuuken glanced down at her bleeding with a few glowing arrows stuck inside her.

"Your friends are dying in front of you. Is that the limit of your powers?" Ryuuken coldly taunted.

Tatsuki bit her tongue. She had endurance and guts, he'd give her that. For the past two weeks he saw hints of the aura she focused, but he had a good ways to go with her. Images of Orihime and Chad flashed through Tatsuki's mind.

"You have not even landed a blow on me girl. What business do you have thinking you can dare to fight even the weakest hollow?"

She growled and mumbled, "NEVER AGAIN…"

Ryuuken felt the strange presence of a hollow energy surging and the hale of fire that surrounded Tatsuki at that second. From inside of the girl the spirit pressure flowed haloing her. She'd gathered the anger into a tight ball and now blurred out in a flash step towards him. The good fist slammed right where he leapt off a second before.

"Finally," he muttered. "Took you long enough girl."

"Shut up you pain in the butt... man!" Tatsuki gritted, swinging another punch that grazed Ryuuken's shoe. Her next actually connected briefly with his leg, burning in its intensity. A searing singed rip spread up the doctor's suit pants.

"A slight improvement, humph," he observed as she staggered towards him.  
>Tatsuki gave him a grim smile. "See. What are you stopping for?"<p>

"Despite your will to fight you're at your limit. Bravado is folly. Though I suppose the fact you did not surrender shows minor progress," he murmured, dispelling his bow.

"Then tell me what this is?" she asked holding up the silver tube.

"Sit down before you pass out," Ryuuken sharply ordered.

"So damn cranky," Tatsuki muttered, lowering herself to sit on the floor. Ryuuken sat on one of the multiple ledges scarred with what she figured were arrow marks.

"This is a ginto, young lady. A tube filled with spirit energy that can be used to cast spells," said Ryuuken, leaping down with a first aid kit in hand. "The method for many things you have seen."

"I don't need gadgets. Just my fists,' said Tatsuki quietly as he opened the kit and crouched by her. "Why should I care about them now?"

"They serve as a reminder for what you may encounter Shinigami doing should you run across them," he said, swabbing her wounds with a firm touch that didn't care if it stung her from the tingling bite of alcohol.

"Since I'm not a Quincy I can't use them anyway, so why bother to tell me?" she asked, glaring at him winding the bandage around her upper arm now it was clean.

"A point of information," Ryuuken murmured, caught a bit off guard. He mentally stopped himself with the question of why, focusing instead on pulling out some neat thread which he used to stitch up the cuts on her leg.

"For someone who hates being a Quincy, you sure like to hear yourself talk," said Tatsuki with a smirk, folding her arms across her chest.

"And you have a penchant for making useless comments when I am attempting to educate you!" Ryuuken scolded, finishing his stitches. Tatsuki glanced down at his handwork with great admiration, wondering how quickly a regular doctor could have patched those wounds up.

For a moment Ryuuken stopped in mid explanation shoving the items back into the first aid kit. Snapping it closed he then reached into his pocket, extracted a lighter, and a pack of cigarettes. Tatsuki frowned at the burst of cigarette smoke that drifted past her nose that wafted from his nostrils. Irritated Tatsuki leapt up and moved over, reaching for the cigarette as she snapped, "You know you shouldn't smoke!"

"That is hardly your business, young lady," he reprimanded her as he held it out of her reach.

"It is if I don't want you to freaking DIE on me!" Tatsuki snapped at him.

Ryuuken's eyes widened only a fraction of an instant at her words. He took a few more puffs and muttered, "Mind your own affairs."

"Cranky jerk," Tatsuki huffed. "See if I care if you keel over with emphysema."

"If you want to stop me from smoking so badly why not try and take it from me by force?" Ryuuken asked as he lit another cigarette. Energy swirled around his outstretched hand forming into the smaller of the two bows.

She caught the motion of several silver tubes clinking towards her. Ryuuken's arms crossed as he chanted something in German. Out of nowhere a rod of translucent silver shot right towards her arm. Tatsuki hauled back her fist and punched it hard back towards him.

Ryuuken dodged, his bow disappearing. He then leapt up to one of the higher platforms and hurled something else towards her, chanting "Volke!"

Tatsuki crossed her arms in front of her face as an explosion of reishi blew up the air before her. She charged on through, leaping up towards him as she smelled the cigarette smoke. A surge of reishi caught her attention and she saw the blur of a bow forming just in front of her. Grabbing Ryuuken's wrist she twisted it up and around, just as he flipped her over his head and send her flying at the far wall. Arrows slammed into the place where Tatsuki dodged away from.

"You missed," taunted the Quincy.

"Did I?" Tatsuki asked brandishing his pack of cigarettes in her hand with a grin.

"Come BACK HERE!" Ryuuken snapped as he suddenly chased after her. Laughing Tatsuki ran along the side of the wall with a hail of arrows after her. One of them flew towards the hand with the pack in it. Tatsuki grabbed the arrow out of midair in her gloved hand and turned hurling it back at him.

"This is yours!" she called, shoving the cigarettes down her shirt with her other.

"Do not come between a man and his cigarettes again!" shouted Ryuuken, firing. Tatsuki's eyes widened in horror as the arrow skimmed and slashed across her chest, neatly slicing the cloth as the cigarette pack dropped.

"You pervert!" shrieked Tatsuki, seeing red.

"Who says I am looking?" muttered his voice near her, grabbing the package before she could punch him. Tatsuki however grabbed him by the arm and held him tightly only to notice that Ryuuken's eyes were shut behind his glasses, face turned away from hers.

"You sneaky bastard," she whispered, realizing that he'd known where she was without even looking.

"Come with me and I will repair your training clothes," he murmured, instead taking her by the hand and tugging her behind him towards the training area's locker room. Too shocked and flustered to argue Tatsuki allowed him.

A half hour later, Tatsuki heard a humming whirr of some sort of machinery in a corner of the changing area after dressing in clean clothes and emerging from the shower. To see Ryuuken sitting in front of a sewing machine with her gi was a strange sight. He muttered, "This should be good as new."

"Thanks," she muttered as he snipped off the threads and handed it to her. Her fingers ran over the neatly stitched rips. "I thought Uryuu was the only tailor in the family."

Ryuuken merely shrugged to this saying, "Saves you the trouble of buying a new one."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I don't. I make no money writing this fanfiction. Note that Tatsuki and the teenagers in this fanfiction are 17 and at the canadian age of consent laws for engaging in such situations._

* * *

><p>A week or so of training had produced real results for Tatsuki. Now as many times before she trained in the soul synthesized silver lined chamber under Karakura General Hospital. Judging from the multiple arrow marks everywhere, Ryuuken must have trained someone else here.<p>

Something was on his mind today, she thought. On her mind was the worry that her friend Orihime had vanished without a trace. And Ichigo hadn't told her why. She wanted to punch his lights out, and very nearly did.

Now they both seemed to work off their own frustrations in this training session. In the back of her mind she remembered the note Uryuu had left her:  
><em><br>"Tatsuki, I don't expect you'd understand, but I've gone to rescue Orihime. I am afraid that involving you in this would put you in jeaopardy. _

_I'm also afraid that I have misled you in the nature of our relationship. While I have strong feelings for you, I think it is best if we become classmates and friends again till this situation is resolved. It is not fair to expect things of you when I have many secrets of my own.  
><em>

_Take care and best wishes,  
><em>

_Uryuu Ishida."_

Arrogant and forceful Ryuuken fired a spray of arrows towards his pupil. She flipped and spun, landing on her feet heavily. Fire blossomed from her extended fist punching through the air towards him. His next blazing blue arrow narrowly missed it, her glove sizzling from the impact of reishi. Tatsuki pivoted on her foot, launching herself in the air. Somehow, she twisted and spun, catching multiple arrows or batting them out of the way with her shield of fire. Her foot slammed against the bridge of his bow, fire shield singing him.

Just how had he allowed her to get so close he wondered and she did as well? They twisted and rolled with one another, neither sure who would come out on top. Her punches aimed at his face he dodged by swinging his neck form side to side, while Tatsuki continually twisted her body over and around. Both hands pinned his wrists as she ended up straddling him. Within an inch of his frowning face, she bobbed her head, grinning. He still held his metallic bow clutched in one hand, partly cracked. Stunned he realized she'd actually harmed it. Nobody had before.

"Gotcha," Tatsuki whispered.

"I allowed you to," he sniffed.

"Bull. I ought to kick your butt if you were holding back because I was a girl," Tatsuki snorted, gritting her teeth.

"And what if I was?" Ryuuken challenged a twinkle in his blue eyes despite his stern face.

"You'll be sorry, Doc," she whispered, bringing her face dangerously close so their noses almost touched.

"The mere fact I am not reversing our position is due to my Quincy honor and the fact that you seem distracted," Ryuuken said.

"Excuses, excuses!" Tatsuki scolded, clicking her tongue. "You're going to be an impossible jerk again huh?"

"Would you expect any less from your teacher?" Ryuuken challenged, glaring up at her.

"So, you're not a bastard but you're a gentlemen today? And you haven't once yet told me to let you go?" Tatsuki asked, realizing just where she was sitting. Granted she pinned him with her weight but he could have escaped at any point. If it was honor, it was one thing but he could have protested and scolded her.

"It seems I have your attention now and I will not insist to be released till you inform me of just why you're not taking this seriously," Ryuuken demanded. His body was relaxed and calm beneath hers, the usual reaction she would have expected absent from the fact she was sitting right atop a certain part of his anatomy.

"Mister Control. Okay, what if I won't tell you and you're just being a chauvinist pig?" Tatsuki quipped.

"Typical for women who wish to have all the privileges of equality yet when one shows gallantry or politeness you call foul. I had thought you were a lady?" Ryuuken jibed.

"Not biting today, doc," she mumbled, lips descending. Ryuuken immediately tensed under her at the contact of her lips angling over his. Tatsuki repositioned herself so her breasts pressed to the front of his white suit jacket. She could feel the pressure of the gold plaited pens in his upper breast pocket, and feel the silk of his tie brushing the underside of her neck. A few seconds after the moment of contact she felt his lips twitch briefly beneath hers, not opening yet remaining firmly closed.

Neither reaching up to embrace her nor pushing away, Ryuuken remained completely still. Almost like a statue or an impartial tree then a willing accomplice or a protestor. Drawing back Tatsuki breathed deeply, confused yet flattered to see a slight blush on his face.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this display of affection young lady?" Ryuuken asked, blinking up at her.

Still resting her hands on his shoulders she murmured, "Testing a theory."

His dark blue eyes widened. "Theory? If you're testing a theory, I'm offering a diagnosis, young lady."

She frowned. "What's your diagnosis Ishida-san?"

"That you are a frustrated and annoyed young woman who is lacking a love interest in her life?" Ryuuken began, not fazed by the angry glare in her eyes.

"And what if I am? I'm some freak if I don't have a boyfriend. That I'm too boyish and I'm not some dyke who wants a woman as a girlfriend?" Tatsuki snapped hotly as she seized the cloth of his jacket between clenched fingers. Two hands rested in relatively neutral territory on her waist, tentative but warm.

"Your words, not mine," Ryuuken said, as his eyes remained hard. He inhaled deeply, not averting his gaze.

"What would you diagnose? Hysteria? Lack of estrogen?" Tatsuki laughed bitterly, squeezing his shoulders as she forced back angry tears.

"Bitterness and hostility directed at my person due to a lack of resolution of unrequited love," Ryuuken answered, tone far from mocking, face still serious. Tatsuki bowed her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"You're too good," she mumbled.

"Tell me, is the target of that affection Kurosaki, or my son or both?" asked Ryuuken. Although Tatsuki released his wrists, he remained where he was, sitting up and taking her hands in his. Tatsuki blushed realized she was still straddling his lap wondering why the director of Karakura General Hospital failed to push her away.

"Ichigo wouldn't let me in. Wouldn't tell me where the hell he was going, and Uryuu-san wouldn't tell me he was going to find Orihime! She's my best friend damn it!" Tatsuki shouted her face flushing.

Ryuuken immediately wrapped his arms around Tatsuki as she buried her face in his shoulder. She wrapped arms around him, clinging to him as she trembled. He murmured into her ear, "I comprehend."

"Doc… Sensei… you know how much that hurts?" Tatsuki hissed.

"Coming from a father whose own son calls him by his first name, yes I do," Ryuuken answered, caressing her hair. He continued to let Tatsuki straddle his lap, soaking his blazer shoulder with her hot tears.

"I HATE crying. I'm not… I'm not some weak…"

"Oh do stop being ridiculous, young lady," Ryuuken scolded.

"Old bastard," she mumbled. "Jerk."

"So you say," Ryuuken murmured. "Infuriating woman."

His insults were filled with warmth and affection. To someone he could express them to that needed him. Ishida had pushed him away, and after a promise sworn. Granted Tatsuki thought it was selfish of Ryuuken to demand it, she knew and respected why. So here she sat straddling a forty something doctor renowned for being a hard-ass, whom people claimed was colder than an arctic glacier. Someone who showed her more love and concern then she felt Ichigo did by his shutting her or, or Ishida by his silence.

Tatsuki grabbed the sides of his face and forced her lips onto his. Knowing that she was taking a chance and breaking trust. Hadn't Uryuu done so by sneaking away and leaving her without a bye or leave? Not making it clear he would return?

Ryuuken's lips twitched a bit. He did not respond, yet did not push her away. She tasted bitter tobacco and coffee, as she prodded his lips with her tongue. One of his hands slid down her back to the small of it while the other reached up and tentatively cradled her neck.

She pulled back, suddenly shy. Ryuuken's lips parted and he breathed out through his nose. She mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Ryuuken asked quietly, frowning at her. "You wished to kiss me did you not? Had I minded I would have not allowed you to continue sitting where you are now."

"You're not the least bit concerned that I'm supposed to be dating your son, and… I'm your student and this is nine shades of wrong but I don't fucking care?" Tatsuki mumbled.

"I have every right to be concerned, Tatsuki-san, but I've lived with rejection for a good portion of my life. I'm quite adept at shutting people out. It seems my son has made his decision. What I find unforgivable is that he failed to inform you or me of leaving," he muttered.

"I've been there for Ichigo half his damn life, maybe more. It is not as if I'm asking to be his lover or anything. But I'm his friend. Doesn't that count for him at least leveling with me about Orihime?" Tatsuki yelled.

Ryuuken snorted, "Ichigo is young and foolish, as is Uryuu."

"And if I didn't know better I'd say you were a dirty old man," said Tatsuki, trying to keep from laughing at the look on the Quincy doctor's face.

"Dirty… old… man?" Ryuuken huffed.

"Okay, you're not OLD, sorry," Tatsuki quickly corrected herself. "Hell you don't look whatever the hell age you're supposed to be, considering you smoke and it's bad for you. What's your secret huh? You and your son really brothers?"

Amused by Tatsuki's attempt to try to take her words back, and how flustered she was, he simply answered, "I have no illusions about my age. My decisions are my own and my business. As are yours."

"You liar. You're insulted I called you old. Admit it," Tatsuki said, unconvinced. "I'm sorry."

"And if I was insulted how do you intend to atone for it?" Ryuuken asked, with a very serious face that Tatsuki was certain was an act. Still unsure if he was all right with this or if he was playing games with her Tatsuki decided she didn't care.

"You are a pervert," Tatsuki said with a smirk. "With a young girl sitting on your lap you love this."

"I would be lying if I said no," Ryuuken admitted, glancing to the side.

"HAH!" Tatsuki laughed, squirming in his lap. Now Ryuuken blushed fiercely, the tips of his ears becoming almost pink.

"And you are hardly backing down from the situation are you?" he said sternly again, but his hands tightened on her hips as hers did on his shoulder.

"So I can get to you after all?" Tatsuki teased, feeling him respond under her.

"Foolish girl," Ryuuken mumbled but pressed his forehead to hers. Tatsuki stifled her giggle in the kiss she pressed to his lips.

This time Ryuuken's lips parted wider, head turned to the side as he accepted her tongue past his lips and responded with his own probing her mouth. Tightening her legs around his hips, she gasped with pleasure, wide eyes falling shut again. Her fingers twisted in his silver hair, rubbing his scalp as she shifted so their bodies were pressed flush together. Breath hissed through his nostrils, telling Tatsuki he had no desire to pull his lips away even to breath. She inhaled sharply; wincing initially at the taste of cigarettes and the mint-flavored lozenges, he chewed to hide the smell.

He tasted bento and fruit juice from the shaved ice she'd eaten. No lipstick, just the intense kiss of someone who wanted to experiment, and was letting herself go. Her one hand slid down to grab his lapel and play with it at the same time his hands rubbed her young back but stayed clear of her chest.

Tatsuki broke the kiss and glared at him. "Why in hell's name don't you have a wife or a lover?"

"Why do you have no boyfriend or girlfriend?" Ryuuken mimicked, tossing her question back as Tatsuki tugged on his silver hair.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Don't be an arrogant pain in the ass. You know why."

"My wife is deceased, what's your excuse?" Ryuuken said in a childish manner.

"I don't know. Maybe I have a thing for hardheaded uptight Quincy with a stick up their ass?" Tatsuki snickered. Ryuuken cut off what she was going to say next with a soft close-mouthed kiss followed by his lips touching her neck. Tatsuki moved her mouth so their lips again moved over each other. Then he removed his hands from her hips.

"You seem determined to continue this," Ryuuken murmured. "Are you not?"

"Aren't you?" Tatsuki asked, challenging him again. "You pulled away…"

"Merely to suggest that we move from this rather uncomfortable floor. At the rate things are progressing it would hardly be an appropriate place for such activities," he said.

Pressing a hand over her mouth she giggled, "You are a prude aren't you?

"Not a prude, just pragmatic, and old fashioned,' Ryuuken said as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up with little difficulty. Tatsuki blinked as she was shifted without effort, legs still wound around his waist and only a minimum of sweat on his face.

"Where to? Office? Your place or mine?" she couldn't' resist saying even though it was cliché. Any other questions seemed foolish and unnecessary at this point. Ryuuken by now had carried her to the elevator yet she released her legs from his waist, so he could set her down. Still they face each other, arms loosely wrapped around one another.

"That remains to be seen,' Ryuuken said in a measured tone. He pulled Tatsuki so she stood directly in front of him.

"Using me to hide a hard on?" Tatsuki whispered. Ryuuken's blush answered her question.

"I still must go on shift. However, what was set in motion cannot easily be… assuaged. We've a great deal many things to discuss if you insist on this… continuing?"

"Question is, do you want it kept a secret or not?" Tatsuki asked as she reached out and laced her fingers with his. "It's not like we don't' live in a society where it isn't done."

"I am concerned for the approval of your parents and your peers. As well as my own reputation. I have to admit I can be selfish," Ryuuken said.

"So can I," Tatsuki said. "If my friends thought I'd was fantasizing about getting into bed with an older man…"

"So, that is your intent?" he said, making Tatsuki shiver with desire.

"Damn it, now look what you made me say!" Tatsuki snapped.

"Which is why the floor of a training area is not an appropriate place for such activities," Ryuuken finished triumphantly, pushing up his glasses.

"And an elevator isn't?" Tatsuki asked.

"It isn't with a security camera in it," Ryuuken said.

"Well most of the people who know I'm here probably figure we're screwing already," Tatsuki whispered. Ryuuken cleared his throat.

The elevator dinged for the ground floor after he finished turning his key. Doors slid open on a back hallway of the hospital maintenance corridor. Ryuuken handed Tatsuki her bag and said, "Best get changed. Meet me at the examination wards."

"You're going to smoke aren't you?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"If I was to say yes, what concern is it of yours?" Ryuuken asked.

"Because I'm the one kissing you, jerk," Tatsuki said, stamping her foot. "But no, go ahead and rot your lungs for all I care. I guess you figure since you're a hotshot doctor you don't follow the same rules as the rest of us."

"You are correct," Ryuuken smirked, and Tatsuki almost clobbered him in the head for it.

Instead, she spun him around and then leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Neither do I then," Tatsuki said smugly, trotting off down the hall.

"Come to the regular offices for a physical," he called. "You're due for one."


	5. Tatsuki makes a move

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I don't. I make no money writing this fanfiction. Note that Tatsuki and the teenagers in this fanfiction are 17 and at the canadian age of consent laws for engaging in such situations._

* * *

><p>Exam rooms were useful places, as were hospital rooms. There were a good number on the floor that was being renovated. Tatsuki pondered this notion as Ryuuken led the way out of his office towards another elevator. The so-called last Quincy had answered the knock at his door after the secretary allowed Tatsuki to ask if he was free. A whole discussion about 'physical exams' was given as an excuse.<p>

"You're terrible," Tatsuki answered. "You can't tell me you don't' watch adult films because doctors exams are the oldest excuse for such things."

"You seem to have a penchant for roll play and a filthy mind if you associate such things together," he answered but she knew he was teasing.

"This coming from the Director who's worried about his image?" asked Tatsuki.

"Considering you've been seen in my presence some rather strange rumors had surfaced," Ryuuken mumbled.

"Oh? So they think you're a pervert to. And I'm ruining your reputation?" Tatsuki asked with annoyance.

"I would rather not elaborate. However the more acceptable terms included enjo kosai," said Ryuuken, not meeting her gaze completely.

"Oh well, I guess that proves my point," she muttered, folding arms across her chest.

The Quincy doctor could not determine if her smirk was from satisfaction being proven correct or something else. At this point, he was enjoying their bantering. Stopping at the medical records station, he knocked on the desk counter for the attendant.

"Director Ishida!" the man yelped.

"I'd like Arisawa's medical records now," he said. Immediately the man bowed, rushing off to retrieve them. Meanwhile Tatsuki sat in the waiting area for the Director to grab her manila folder. There was something about him excercising such authority that thrilled her.

"Here you are sir!" the man said handing it over nervously.

"Excellent," he said, wandering casually over to the doctor's station behind the records desk. A few minutes later Tatsuki heard the door click open admitting a nurse poking her head out.

"Arisawa san, the doctor will see you now," she said. Amused, Tatsuki rose and followed her. She endured the collection of vital signs, even obediently following the nurse to the examination room where she was instructed to change into a gown.

"You wanna play doc, we'll play," Tatsuki snickered mentally.

Five minutes later Ryuuken knocked on the door. "Arisawa san?"

"C'mon in Doctor, I'm decent," she called. Wearing a lab coat and stethoscope draped around his neck, Ryuuken entered. He set the clipboard to the side, paging through the forms. Paper crinkled under her as she shifted and waited to see what he would do.

"Ahem, well shall we begin?" he asked striding over to her. He tugged the stethoscope up putting the ends in his ears. She shivered at the pressure of the cold metal end pressed to her chest in a few places. Therefore, he was really going through with her joke, was he? It brought a smile to her face and she scooted forwards on the paper, causing it to crinkle even more.

"Cough please," he said, reaching around to touch her back with the cold metal stethoscope. Tatsuki immediately draped her arms around his neck because he was reaching awkwardly around her to hear her heartbeat. Not even blinking Ryuuken pulled the stethoscope out of his ears and let it drop by her left hip.

"I knew you couldn't resist this," Tatsuki laughed with a triumphant grin.

Stepping between her knees Ryuuken slid his hand under the gown to feel her stomach, then her abdomen. He only gave Tatsuki a slight smirk in return, as if holding back his emotions to carry out the farce further. Then he straightened up still feeling her hands on his shoulders. She fiddled with the lapels before grabbing them and yanking him forwards so he pressed tightly to her. Tatsuki caught his lips in a fierce kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist before he could convince her otherwise that this may not be the best idea.

"Mmmm," she murmured savoring the slight hesitation heralding his lips parting just slightly. Once more, she tasted tobacco and coffee, realizing that she could get used to it if he continued to eclipse his smoker's breath with those damn mints. Who could figure that his rich musky aftershave, the same brand she remembered smelling on older men who would brush past her was so arousing. Thankfully, it was not the same brand her father used or it would be a deterrent. No this was the expensive kind.

His tongue brushed past hers on the way to accept her deepening the kiss. His hands stopped from sliding down over her backside as if unsure if he was allowed to continue. When he pulled back, she missed the contact of his lips since the cold air hit her on the chest and swirled around her bare skin under the gown. However, he had only let go to drag the stool over so he could sit in front of her. Again she slid her legs around his hips and he moved so they were sitting as close as they could. She unfastened the lowest button of his lab coat so the fabric of his pants slipped against her.

"Are you certain you wish to proceed?" he murmured.

"Please Doc, I need this, and so do you," she whispered, unbuttoning his lab coat, and then reaching down further as she tugged his shirt out of his dress pants. Breathing deeply the Quincy rested his hands on her thighs, allowing her to do as she wished.

"I can hardly count this as a conventional exam," he mumbled.

"You know your way around the human body don't you?" she smirked, even though it was a cheesy line out of a b porno flick. Ryuuken rolled his eyes.

"What?" she grumbled, kissing his lips as she realized that there was nothing much between them except the seams of his dress pants.

"I dislike the power differential between us," he muttered.

"So that's why you're not touching me?" she whispered as Ryuuken traced his lips over hers and caressed her cheek. Seizing his hand she pulled it down, fully intent on showing him she wanted this and she wished the damn idiot would take advantage. Not that she could call Ryuuken an idiot since he was the director of the damn hospital, and the so-called last Quincy. Someone responsible for training Uryuu to be the formidable warrior he was, or for imbuing her with a vast amount of hardcore training.

"We should not be undertaking this here. Should be in a proper place, like a bedroom perhaps," he mumbled.

"I'll live. And I know you're the only one who would give me such an exam under such circumstances," Tatsuki said dismissively, pulling his hand between her legs. She could not stand the tingling itch and rubbing herself against his pants made it worse. Especially the increasing erection that a lab coat hid but tailored pants did not.

"Considering the circumstances indeed," the Quincy doctor rumbled. He didn't have to say it was improper and irregular, but both of them knew the reason for the play acting to ease the transition to a change in the relationship between them.

He shifted her to lie back on the exam table then sat on the edge of it himself so paper crinkled noisily in protest. Blue eyes behind glasses seemed clinical as they shifted her legs and slipped his fingers inside as if he were performing an exam.

"The result of an active lifestyle no doubt, but it is safe to conclude that you have not undertaken anything of this nature before me?"

"I'd like you to do something about that situation, if you don't mind, Doc," she said with a confident smile though she was quite nervous. She suppressed the urge to giggle because his fingers tickled. A low moan escaped her and she shifted forwards, grabbing the wrist so she could bear down.

Ryuuken pulled his hand away, noting her sigh of frustration before he said, "This isn't an optimal position. Allow me to use my expertise and be patient."

"Okay, what are you up to?" Tatsuki asked, impatiently.

"You play along with this game and ask me that?" he replied, pushing up his glasses. He nudged Tatsuki out of the way so he could sit on the table, and then motioned her to kneel in front of him. She moved forwards, straddling his lap with a gasp and sigh of relief. Since the gown tied in the rear, she was aware that her backside was quite obviously visible but it only made her more amused by the whole situation.

His breath hitched when she pushed him down by his shoulder and reached for his belt. Already his shirt was pulled out and she slid her hand under to feel the muscles of his toned stomach, fingers contacting a cotton undershirt. Glancing down at her with that probing look, he breathed deeply, lips parted. Allowing her to take the initiative to save his precious Quincy honor she figured. To reassure him Tatsuki angled her face over and kissed him, working at the button and zipper of his dress pants and slipping her hand inside.

He rested his back against the exam table, breathing deeply to ready himself. Fully aware of what he was doing and the fact that she was quite insistent, he felt convinced that his honor would be satisfied if she were atop him. No advantage taking since she was the dominant one. She bent down for a kiss, murmuring into his lips that parted and allowed her tongue access. Next time she broke for breath she felt him pushing her away slightly, reaching with his other hand to pull out some foil wrapped packages.

"Feels interesting. I mean it'd be stupid to say I haven't seen one but…" she trailed off.

He let out small groans, his eyes partly closed as he fought the urge to reach out and accept fully what she offered. Sweat beaded on his pale forehead, plastering his silver hair to it. Tatsuki and he opened one of the foil wrapped packages.

"No other questions or desire to explore?" he murmured.

"Later," she murmured, pressing down on his shoulders. Now his hands rested on her hips, steadying her and lifting her as he guided her atop himself. Tatsuki bit her lip, intent on taking him yet fully aware she had heard it would hurt. He rubbed the small of her back, his intense blue eyes fixing into her trusting ones as Tatsuki threw one leg over his hip. Before she could continue his hands grabbed her hips, holding her off so the process was slow. Tatsuki gasped, her eyes wide open from the fact that it was painful, and just why Ryuuken was stopping her.

Immediately Ryuuken slid a hand under one knee, lifting her ankle on his shoulder so she almost topped back. She reached over and steadied herself with one hand on his shoulder, the other at her side as he used his other hand to grip her back. Gritting her teeth, she grunted, hearing the hiss of him inhaling through his nose .

"It feels weird," she gasped. "But I'm okay…"

"Are you certain?" he mumbled, holding her completely still but rubbing her hips to sooth them. Tatsuki shifted her hips, and she felt like a pair of rubber gloves stretched too thin.

"Hurts and itches, but it's okay," she murmured, breathing deeply so her chest heaved in and out.

"Relax," Ryuuken urged, panting himself as sweat collected on his temples.

"Feels better though then I thought. Much better…"

"Quite satisfactory," he murmured, his eyes half shut as Ryuuken enjoyed the sensation that he had not felt in years and was floored that she had the guts to go through with it, and that he had as well.

"Well what are you waiting for? Am I going to have… to do all the work?" Tatsuki asked, rocking and moving on him. She was not quite sure how this worked but she had a good deal of imagination and reading. Nevertheless, no books in the world quite compared to having intense blue eyes boring into her soul as his lips were parted and he let out low moans. Gripping his shoulders, she felt him thrust up and move forwards so she had to spread her legs. He positioned her to kneel and push up and down more slowly.

"Stop," he murmured. "Turn around…"

"Why it feels fine… I mean it does feel a bit weird but it doesn't hurt," Tatsuki grumbled.

"It can be satisfying for you as well as I this way. It's vital a first experience is positive for the full impact," Ryuuken scolded, lifting her off as he urged her to turn around and sit facing away. Now her back was braced against his and she could rest her neck alongside his as she felt his hand lift under one knee and the other hold her around her waist. His hand slid up her front, curling around the right side to squeeze it gently. Tatsuki took her other hand to duplicate what he was doing, hissing as a sensitive part of her chest was pinched and twisted slightly. The angle now gave her more satisfying remedy to her, but she felt far from reaching it.

Frowning, Ryuuken lowered her leg and then moved her one hand, whispering her to reach down and touch. She had known about THAT place, but touching it herself seemed almost forbidden when a man did the pleasing. Grunting Tatsuki squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed, popping them open at the itching tingle that shot through her. "D… doc…"

"That is not my name," he murmured. Ryuuken lifted her leg again, whispering her to keep moving. A loud yelp bit off by her teeth sinking into her lip heralded the mountaintop had been reached and Tatsuki almost hyperventilating as she curled up and then snapped back.

"Ryuuken… san…" she moaned out, and then yelped on the last syllable. An internal rubber band seemed to snap, unleashing a soothing rush of pleasure that squeezed her heart and tickled all over.

"Humph, you seemed to enjoy that," he whispered, hand rubbing gently over her belly. Tatsuki caught her breath, resting lazily against him until she realized something.

"No kidding doc. That was…" she trailed off, puzzled that he was still as he was at this point when she had reached bliss.

"That's Ryuuken to you," he scolded.

Sensing she wanted to turn over, Ryuuken helped Tatsuki to swing a leg over him but kept them together. It was hard to separate from her anyway. Facing him now Tatsuki lay across him and kissed him by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Ryuuken had unbuttoned his labcoat and pulled her so she straddled him with bent knees. Lazily he rocked his hips up as Tatsuki found a movement she liked, as another climax started. Feeling her tight embrace, Ryuuken released some of his control and allowed his pace to increase. It had been a long time and he was pleasantly surprised.

She glanced down at his intense blue eyes through his glasses then reached down to pull them off his face. He frowned a bit, then she realized he wasn't angry, just concentrating on moving in exactly the way that maximized their experience. His fingers reached between them, probing her secret spots. When he finally released, he shuddered, his energy seemed to surge over hers like blue flame.

Tatsuki groaned and shuddered, kissing Ryuuken to muffle her cries. She lay atop him, body humming with pleasure. Ryuuken shifted to separate them but Tatsuki murmured, "Don't move."

"I hardly wish to, but I don't want to hurt you too much," said Ryuuken.

"Sokay. You feel good there, Ryuuken san," she murmured, and blushed.

"You do realize that I won't let you go now," the Quincy murmured kissing her neck.

"Does it seem like I want you to?" asked Tatsuki wrapping her arms around him.

Folding his arms behind his head, Ryuuken glanced up at her, and stretched a bit. Shoulder joints popped a bit. Tatsuki rolled her neck, cracking the joints there as well making an identical sound. He then lowered his arms to fold around her and reposition her to lie atop him. She curled up listening to the sound of his heartbeat under one ear, feeling cool air chilling her back.

"Time to move," the director murmured, rubbing her back.

"I am getting cold," the val tudo champion complained, pushing up against him as she shivered. Carefully he helped her untangle herself from him and turned his back for a moment to fetch something. The sounds of a wastecan lid slamming echoed in the otherwise silent room. Tatsuki hunted for her clothes only to find his hand extending them to her. In his other hand he held a wet washcloth soaked in warm water.

She cleaned herself off noticing he remained in the room with his back simply turned. As she struggled into her clothes again she heard him murmuring into his cellphone. "Correct. I'm taking several hours off for an offsite meeting. Any calls can be directed to the assistant director, and to my message box if it's an emergency."

The corners of Tatsuki's lips perked up in a smug grin she hid behind one hand. Reaching around she tried to find the zipper of her school skirt, but felt his other hand reaching over to pull the tab up for her. She turned around to see the Quincy appearing fully put back together except for a healthy flush to his skin and dishieveled silver hair. He clicked his cell phone shut before slipping it into his pocket.

Awkwardly they glanced at one another, Tatsuki resting her hands on her hips. Ryuuken pushed up his glasses with one finger in a familiar manner. He cleared his throat. "Shall we try this again, in a different and more suitable place?"

"Okay," Tatsuki murmured, extending a hand to him. Stiffly he put his own in hers letting her lead him out of the examination room.


	6. Maintaining Existence

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I don't. I make no __money__ writing this fanfiction. Note that Tatsuki and the teenagers in this fanfiction are 17 and at the canadian age of consent laws for engaging in such situations._

* * *

><p>In silence they had parted ways, Ryuuken getting an urgent bleeping from his pager. Apologetically they'd parted company with the promise that they'd get back in touch with one another again. Annoyed at being left behind in the dust while her friends fought, she'd demanded that he teach her to use her powers.<p>

Ryuuken obliged, enjoying the challenge of a fierce student. Of course she wasn't a Quincy, but his training methods could strengthen her fledgeling powers sufficiently enough to fight in Karakura Raizer. A perfect distraction against the oncoming Arrancar threatening Karakura town. Uryuu had designed all the costumes and helped Urahara make them before he'd left for Hueco Mundo. Yet it was Ryuuken who had helped Tatsuki successfully learn the use of her powers. Not to mention assisted the others to some extent so they wouldn't end up killing themselves despite Urahara's tutelage. Who would have thought Keigo, Chizuru and Tatsuki could fight so well alongside Don Kanonji, Jinta, Kon, and Ururu. Everyone had their own role in the war about to transpire.

Tatsuki and Keigo felt their very existences being torn at as they continued to stagger through the streets. The vast pressure of someone's spirit slammed down from above. Keigo carried the blade from that other shinigami named Zennosuke.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this," Keigo muttered to Tatsuki, who carried Michiru on her back. Near them, Keigo hefted Chizuro.

As Tatsuki continued, each step felt as if it were more and more like being saddled with lead weights. If not for the training she had before this she'd be flat on her back, or worse. Everywhere about them they felt the percussive slamming of spirit pressures as battles between spiritual giants came to be.

Tatsuki felt Ichigo's reiatsu, and Uryuu's reiatsu, as well as others. The two felt like ants scurrying around the toes of humans towering above them. Yet even ants could bite and sting. Because of Keigo's steadfastness they staggered on.

Before them moved a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Tatsuki recognized her as one of the exchange students. Now she wore shinigami garb, and it became apparent to her just why things were so strange. The woman was named Matsumoto and she had lived at Inoue's apartment just a month ago with a short white haired kid named Hitsugaya.

She moved quickly past the two teens, her eyes filled with concern. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out like this…"

"Lady, I don't know…" said Tatsuki as she took in how beautiful the statuesque figure filled out the black and white shinigami garb.

"Stay out of danger, this is no place for you to be," said the woman gently.

"I have to help my friends," Tatsuki said.

"You'd best follow me," Matsumoto said. She led them towards a nearby building where she suggested they could set their friends. But as they lay them down the woman turned her face.

Strange unmasked hollows moved through the streets. The woman murmured, "Stay out of the way…"

Her sword burst into ash as she chanted, "Growl, Haineko…"

Keigo grasped Tatsuki's sleeve, and they ran as quickly as they could in the opposite direction. Unfortunately the street grew thick with the spirit pressure, pushing down so much that neither could survive.

"We have to split up," she murmured to Keigo.

"Tatsuki…"

"Just do it," she said quietly.

He nodded and murmured, "Be careful…"

Suffering under the weight of Michiru she watched Keigo rush off with Chizuru over his shoulder and the shinigami sword in his hand. Then she moved along the nearly solid weighing tons of air pushing on every square inch of her skin.

Two massive pressures almost squeezed the breath from her lungs. Robbed of air, Tatsuki dropped on one knee. She set Michuru down and tried to gather her strength. If only she could rest till the people passed. Then her eyes saw a shadow as two figures in gleaming white strode towards her. Tatsuki's eyes widened and she shook from head to toe.

"What is this? I'm surprised you can even maintain your existence around me," murmured the man with dark hair, so thick with reiatsu she was sure he would crush her.

Tatsuki froze where she was and mumbled, "I don't know who the hell you are, but what are you doing…"

"The insect is actually trying to talk to us. How amusing," the man chuckled. "Since you seem so miserable I could end your existence like snuffing out a candle."

She pushed herself between him and Michiru, her aura flaring. Just then the shadow of that idiotic teammate of hers fell across them and Tatsuki felt her own spirit pressure ease a bit. Don Kanonji, gibbering like an idiot threatening the two figures.

The movement of someone in white at Tatsuki's side also didn't go unnoticed. Instantly the heavy pressure abated as the stern figure towered in front of her, blocking her from the spirit pressure of the two.

"If you wish to be of use, I strongly suggest you take the girl and leave," said Ryuken coldly as he looked at Don Kanonji. He seemed to ignore the two amused super beings standing in the way.

"Another ant, or a contender?" asked the one the other called Aizen.

"D… doctor Ishida," whispered Tatsuki. Then they walked towards the fallen girl, while Don Kanonji continued to place himself between them and the two enormous spirit pressures.

"I am not involving myself in this, save to rescue the living," Ryuuken said as Aizen's eyes fixated on his.

"Interesting since you have the spirit pressure to face me almost as the others did, but you refuse to use it," Aizen murmured, his gaze leveling at the Quincy Doctor.

"The affairs of you spirit beings mean nothing to me," Ryuuken said quietly, checking over Michiru.

"Say what?" Don Kanonji asked as he looked towards the doctor. "I'm the hero here!"

"If you insist," said Ryuuken. He bent down and his arm slipped around Tatsuki's waist, helping her to stand and steady herself against him. Ryuuken picked up the girl easily, and then wrapped an arm around Tatsuki's waist. He murmured, "Hold onto me and do not look back."

"But that idiot can't hold up against them?" Tatsuki whispered.

"Neither can you. But he is not almost at the point of collapse," said Ryuuken as his arm held her. Then they were whisked away at the speed of the wind.

* * *

><p>Not till they reached Urahara's store did they stop. He carefully put down Michiru, near where Keigo knelt panting with Chizuru. Tatsuki dropped to her knees, and felt Ryuuken's arm on her shoulders. As Keigo's eyes met Tatsuki's the two knew that they had been saved. He murmured, "Stay here. I shall come back for both of you once I take these two inside."<p>

Carefully he picked up Michiru, and walked into the store where the two children were waiting. Tatsuki caught her breath, rubbing her forehead that was pounding.

"I can feel Ichigo…" Keigo whispered his eyes wide.

"I'm going to kill him," whispered Tatsuki. "When he beats those two…"

Closer still approached the familiar warm heaviness of what she had come to known to be her childhood friend's aura. In contrast to the cold precise crispness that Ryuuken produced it clung to her and the astonished Keigo standing there. Within earshot she could hear a jingling noise before she actually saw the black clad figure stride into view. Over his shoulder was slung another being wearing robes. To her shock she swore it looked like Isshin.

"Ichigo!" cried Keigo, face lighting up.

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki gritted out, shaking from head to toe. Already Ryuuken had carried Michiru inside, and returned to take Chizuru.

"Keigo… Tatsuki, let me handle this," Ichigo said quietly.

A million questions buzzed in her brain with renewed anger and relief. All Tatsuki could ask at that moment however was, "Why?"

"To protect you all, I had to hone this power," Ichigo answered, his eyes haunted. Longer hair framed his face a few inches taller than Tatsuki could recall. His dark brown eyes held a weariness only a war veteran should see.

"Without your friends knowing?" Tatsuki stammered her head swimming. "Damn you! How DARE you shut us out!"

If she had the strength she would have punched him just as she had before. All she could do was to shake and tremble, near Keigo who had just collapsed on hands and knees now not far from her. Lowering his head Ichigo murmured, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you involved. I didn't want more people hurt."

"You could have SAID something!" Tatsuki yelled.

Her words rung in the empty air of Karakura town, only filled with the sounds of spirit beings battling a modern day Ragnarock. Locked out of a battle by orders of magnitude Tatsuki and Keigo gaped at their evolved friend. Around his right arm spiraled a black chain attached to the hilt of an ebony bladed sword the side of a nodachi. Its hilt was larger than Tatsuki remembered seeing.

"Please leave this to me," Ichigo said gently to them. "We'll talk later…"

Once more Tatsuki and Keigo sensed the pinpoint white reiatsu that washed over them for just a moment, drawing from the atmosphere rife with it around them. Unable to hold herself up anymore Tatsuki sagged forwards only to have an arm hold her up. Keigo felt someone grabbing his arm to stop him from fainting.

A sizzling blue arrow of energy shot past Ichigo's face that second, singing his hair. Between them stood Ishida's tall form, aiming a metallic bow towards Ichigo. Before the shinigami could get a word out, Ryuuken said, "I should strike you down where you stand for what you did to my son."

"The hell…" Ichigo got out.

"Go do what you have to do, shinigami," said Ryuuken coldly, his blue eyes gleaming like ice.

"Doc what are you doing?" Keigo yelped.

"Ryuuken… don't…" gasped Tatsuki, gaping at him.

"You could have hit me…" Ichigo managed to stammer out. For a split second he looked truly afraid. What was more troubling to Tatsuki was that for a moment she felt mean gladness at his terror. Soon regret and guilt replaced it.

"My finger must have slipped at the last moment," Ryuuken answered.

Without saying another word Ichigo moved quickly away towards the highest concentration of energy from where Tatsuki and Keigo had come. Throat totally dry Tatsuki leaned against Ryuuken's leg, watching him dispel his Quincy bow. She heard Keigo mutter, "Wasn't that a little harsh?"

"Don't question things that are none of your business boy," Ryuuken scolded him. "Go inside and lay down."

Not asking another question, Keigo staggered in, only helped by the redheaded boy and dark haired girl into the depths of Urahara's shop. Tatsuki pushed away from Ryuuken, trying to stand on her own two feet. Yet she didn't stop the arm that wrapped around her waist as she fell against him. For just a second she let her face linger pressed into his chest. Only he seemed a constant, unmoving and unchanged in this crazy world.

"You have done more than enough," he muttered as oblivion threatened to claim her. The last thing she felt was his arm slipping under her knees to pick her up into his arms and carry her inside. Along with the gentle kiss on her forehead he placed there.


	7. Revelation for Ishida and Orihime

She next remembered coming to inside Urahara's shop crisscrossed with bandages laying on a futon. The head of a man with glasses bobbed into view as she groaned. Silver hair framed one set of glasses while the other belonged to a massive man with dreadlocks sporting a store apron.

"She's coming around," said the man's deep voice.

"Thank you for your assistance Tessai-san," said Ryuuken's voice. Tatsuki glanced up at him first, then wildly around at the others.

She stammered, "My teammates..."

"Asano san, and the others are fine. Resting comfortably," said Tessai. "That's what we hope you'll do as well.

"Everyone is safe and well considering the circumstances," Ryuuken said as he reached down to squeeze Tatsuki's hand. "You all fought quite well from what I've been told. Though you were all cruel to make us worry so much."

"I didn't see you coming out to join the party, Doc," Tatsuki teased him. Ryuuken smiled the slightest bit.

"I was otherwise occupied speaking to another colleague," said Ryuuken with a chuckle.

Slowly Tatsuki sat up with the assistance of Ryuuken's arm behind her back and groaned. Next to her she saw Chizuro laying quietly dozing, her glasses removed and placed to one side. On a futon at her left Keigo blinked and murmured in a fitful sleep.

"You're the first to wake. But that doesn't mean you should get up and move until I deem it safe," Ryuuken said.

"Bullcrap," she mumbled struggling to stand. This caused her to grip tightly onto his sleeve despite his efforts to convince her otherwise.

"Tatsuki-kun?" groaned Keigo as he blinked. He sat upright boldly, then winced as the pain shot through him.

"Keigo you idiot we made it," Tatsuki laughed as she turned her head to him. He gave her a smile.

"Ishida-hakasa-san?" Keigo said with a slight chuckle. "Come to check on us?"

Dr. Ishida immediately moved over towards him, removing the stethoscope from around his neck as he crouched by Keigo. "Correct. Now stop being foolish and lay still. You don't want your injuries to reopen do you?"

"No sir," Keigo said, settling down.

"Say, any sign of that loudmouthed jerk Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked as she glanced up at Tessai. "And I don't mean the guy who's pretending to be him either."

"I had wondered about that," mumbled Keigo, coughing for Dr. Ishida who pressed a cool metal biconcave disk to his chest. The ends of stethescope were imbedded in the Quincy doctor's ears. He shoved the end of a digital thermometer into Keigo's mouth effectively shutting him up.

"We'll let you know as soon as we've heard anything," Tessai reassured her. "For now just rest... and relax."

Before Tatsuki could protest he turned over to check on Chizuru who also groaned coming around. Mumbling Tatsuki lay back and closed her eyes, feeling with the limits of her sense to try and see if she could discern any trace of Orihime's presence. For a moment she was sure she could, only to let it slip away.

"Stupid pain in the butt, I'm fine," Tatsuki mumbled, throwing off her sheets. She hissed only in slight pain trying to get up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ryuuken asked, his hands grasping her arms to hold her as she stumbled.

"I need some fresh air. I'm not an invalid and as long as I can walk..." she argued.

"Foolish girl, you aren't indestructible," Ryuuken sighed rolling his eyes. "But if you insist..."

"Am I interrupting something?" broke in a voice that caused both Tatsuki and Ryuuken to grimace. Still holding her up Ryuuken glared at the proprietor of the shop grinning at them under the shadow of his striped hat while holding up his fan.

"You must have heard from Ichigo or you must know something!" Tatsuki demanded, glaring at him.

"Actually he's still fighting to save your friend along with your other classmates who went. I'm sure that they'll be heading here as soon as they can," said Urahara gently.

"I want to be around so I can kick Ichigo's ass for rushing off like that," Tatsuki mumbled, slowly getting more steady on her feet. Looking up at Ryuuken she said, "Can we get out of here please?"

"If you insist," Ryuuken said with a laborious sigh, pressing his glasses up with his finger. However the look in his eyes suggested that he knew and understood her reasons. She reached down to grab the change of clothes left there neatly folded at the foot of her bed. Tessai showed her a place she could change while Ryuuken waited.

"Doc?" asked Keigo glancing at him. "You haven't heard from Ichigo either?"

"I'm afraid I have not," said Ryuuken coldly. "Though I have my own words I'll say to him regarding dragging my son into his insanity."

"But they went to rescue Orihime!" Keigo protested. "How is THAT bad?"

"I am not saying it was incorrect to go to the aid of a young woman and friend, but..." Ryuuken mumbled folding his arms across his chest. "The means were foolhardy!"

"But she was still alive. You have this thing about helping the living so what else could they do?" asked Keigo.

"Humph," Ryuuken mumbled, not wishing to further answer his point but at least acknowledge that Keigo's reasoning was valid.

"If he'd asked for your help would it have made you go with him?" asked Keigo quietly.

"That point is academic young man. I suggest you focus on becoming well and not waste energy debating what could have been. What is done is done," he sighed, waiting for Tatsuki to finish getting ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Far across town, Orihime hugged herself shivering as she sat on the sofa. The white clad figure moving about in her apartment had not completely changed his clothes but insisted on fixing her some tea. She tried to get up but a pair of blue eyes looked at her chidingly behind glasses.<p>

"Inoue san, sit down. I don't want you going into shock. Now I recommend you drink some of this tea and take deep breaths," Uryuu murmured as he moved over to her.

Orihime now struggled with the complex series of emotional prisons woven by Ulquiorra. If it was a rebound he would survive the emotional rejection. Still he would stand as a friend or lover to help the young healer through this process. It hardly seemed fair a first kiss would be given to another, yet none of them could have figured the path of events lately.

Three power couples had shifted to new relationships in the space of a year. Rukia and Ichigo were now unofficially blundering into one another's lives. Tatsuki and he were officially broken up when he'd failed to cleanly say goodbye. Instead he'd just rushed off leaving her a heartfelt note.

"Ishida kun I'm fine for heaven's sake. I'm not pregnant or anything," insisted Orihime waving her hands wildly before her.

Uryuu immediately broke into a fierce blush stammering, "I didn't imply that! I simply meant..."

"Ishida kun, relax," Orihime said worriedly as she reached up and caught hold of his hands. One of them was bandaged still although she'd restored it with her powers of rejection. Gently she squeezed them feeling him shaking through them.

"Well I suppose it doesn't help that I brought you back when both of us are in such a state," Uryuu mumbled as he glanced down at his torn uniform.

"Why don't you take a shower and change while I wash your clothes?" she asked.

Immediately Uryuu's face turned bright red again. He pulled at his collar with one finger as he mumbled, "Well you should go first. I mean ladies first and all."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I think I can find you a change of clothes while you get a bath, and then while I freshen up you fix your uniform," Orihime suggested, taking his hand and led him into the bathroom where he could bathe.

Luckily Sora had some old clothes buried in the back of a closet. Selecting some items she held them up and figured would fit Uryuu decently enough. Sure they'd be a bit large, but better than nothing. Though she wished she had no change of clothes because then he couldn't hide behind them. Along with some clean dry towels she put them on the seat of the toilet for him. Even though she'd been gone for a while in Hueco Mundo her apartment was still in one piece as if waiting for her. She wondered if her life would be similarly retrievable.

* * *

><p>More cigarette smoke stung Tatsuki's nose but she was more used to it by now. Then both of them climbed out of the car once he'd parked it in the private garage. Instead of holding hands she walked with her arm tucked in the corner of his.<p>

Besides, there were other men living in that building in the company of their neatly dressed wives or some with younger women beside them. Another ride in silence in an elevator lined with gold brass and walnut paneling. Brown and brass instead of the cool antiseptic blue of the hospital.

Five minutes later they reached the hallway and stood in front of the door of Ryuuken's private apartment, where Uryuu had lived for a time until he moved out on his own for high school. Not out of necessity for location, but out of necessity for sanity. His resentment for his father was such that they rarely spoke. Surrounded by luxury short of opulence she murmured, "You redecorated."

"I've lived here long enough it becomes tiresome not to change," he said.

She had been here before, but not under these circumstances. In comparison to the visits before this time seemed nerve-wracking as if they were scrutinized for doing something they should not. However, the age of consent was in their favor in this matter. Ryuuken unlocked the door and opened it for her to step inside as he had done in times past. Sometimes he had coaxed Ishida to bring Tatsuki over for tea in a strained but polite setting.

Once she stepped over the threshold, she scanned the familiar sitting room. Ryuuken's hands settled on her shoulders gently. The door slammed shut behind them. Tatsuki turned and reached around him to lock it behind them. She shrugged out of her coat one minute, and then felt him tugging it off her arms to hang up.

For another full minute, they looked at each other awkwardly. Tatsuki could not shove her hands in her skirt pockets because there was none so she folded them across her chest. Ryuuken kept one hand shoved in his pocket the other pushing up his glasses. "Well, here we are," Tatsuki said.

Ryuuken cleared his throat. "Indeed."

She stepped forwards closing the gap between them. Tentatively Tatsuki raised both hands to his jacket. With a quick jerk on the lapels, she pulled him down towards her, covered his lips with hers, and kissed him. Ryuuken did not stop her, opening his mouth to allow her access. Tobacco moved over her tongue with a bitter tang almost sufficient to end the kiss. Only the presence of strong mint overtaking it and the movement of his tongue against hers kept her engaged. Not to mention the firm expert press of his lips and his hands folding around her body.

Tatsuki relaxed into the embrace, pressing her breasts to his jacketed chest. She stood up on her toes slightly to reach him more comfortably. His hands rubbed up and down her spine and her neck soothingly with expert fingers. Breath hissing through their noses they tightened their grasp on one another. One of her legs slid up the outer edge of his thigh once a wave of heat shot over her body. At the same time, Dr. Ishida grunted in surprise from the pressure of her fingers pinching his bottom through his trousers. Breaking the kiss he glanced down at her.

"Young lady?"

"What?" Tatsuki asked, glaring up at him. "Someone had to do it."

The Quincy's face remained impassive but his hand sliding down the back of her thigh caused Tatsuki to gasp. Especially when he seized her other leg and pulled both around his hips. Effortlessly as he had done before he boosted her up in his arms so their faces were level. "Now..."

"Showoff," Tatsuki commented, leaning in for another kiss. She wasn't surprised to feel the motion of her mentor carrying her further into the apartment. Tatsuki broke the kiss for air to look him in the face. Dr. Ishida's eyes gleamed intently at her, challenging her.

"Are you certain about this?" he asked.

"Would you still be able to carry through if I wasn't?" she asked. "Considering I could apply my knee into a very sensitive place?"

Through a doorway at the side of the hallway, he carried her, chuckling slightly behind closed lips. She felt feel of a soft bed under her back. Western style with a mattress that yielded to their combined weight. Tatsuki glanced up at him looming over her, then grabbed his tie and yanked him down for another kiss.

* * *

><p>At last when Uryuu opened the door he wore the clothes she set aside. They hung slightly baggy on his frame not filling the same role as her caregiver and older brother but someone of a different nature. Orihime cast him a winning grin before darting into the bathroom. Sighing, Uryuu sat down to stitch up his torn tattered Quincy outfit.<p>

Still his head spun dizzily with the series of revelations taxing an already overtired and battle weary mind. In the space of a mere two days he'd had his hand sliced off, the woman he secretly loved almost killed by a longtime rival and friend. Not to mention the long string of issues he faced confronting a disapproving father. Holding up the needle before his eyes he easily threaded it.

"As if he'd have any room to say anything considering he's been putting Arisawa through training from hell behind my back," Uryuu mumbled. Torn cloth was neatly stitched together in a matter of seconds. Too bad his own tattered life wasn't so easily mended. Biting the end of the thread with his teeth he then worked the end back into the seam so no loose threads hung out.

Orihime emerged wearing a long fluffy pink robe decorated with ducks and purple stars. Just the sort of thing he'd imagine someone would wear as a carry over from teen hood. He'd actually helped her craft the thing in the home handicrafts club wondering just what she would look like in it. Their hands had briefly brushed together in a nervous flurry along with hasty measurements. Then Uryuu remembered blushing up a storm unable to form words properly. It was easier to turn his back and mumble that it was nothing.

Far easier to let her be a close friend and moon over Kurosaki while he stewed in irritation. Watching her best friend push her towards happiness and be there to commiserate with Tatsuki. Only to have her seize him in a first kiss both awkward and sweet. In the heat of the moment they'd decided to tie their own fortunes together. Study dates progressed into a relationship during which secrets were shared. Then she met Ryuuken and things took a turn for the strange.

"Days of our afterlives," mumbled Uryuu, biting off another thread.

"What was that?" Orihime asked, standing near him.

Swallowing hard, Uryuu set his uniform to the side folding it up. He patted the chair next to him indicating she should sit down. Quietly she strode over and smoothed her robe under her as she took a seat.

It was now or never, he thought to himself before he blurted out, "Inoue san, there's something I have to confess to you. I've not been entirely honest."

Orihime and he were on the verge of falling into what could be a frightening drop into love or insanity. Even Renji had discovered long held feelings for another one he'd loved but denied. Blinking at him she murmured, "Honest about what, Ishida kun?"

"Honest about the nature of my relationship with Arisawa san," he answered.

"I know that you and Tatsuki are together but…" she trailed off.

"I… have a feeling Tatsuki's desires… are elsewhere. I know that you care for Kurosaki but I have to admit my feelings to you before I go mad," Uryuu murmured.

Shifting relationships changing patterns like the sand dunes on Hueco Mundo. Not fully aware of all the couplings in Soul Society he could guess even though he claimed not to care. Rangiku chasing around that young man Hisagi, while Kira confessed affections for him as well. Byakuya and Renji pursuing a strange courtship dancing around regulations. Ikkaku jumping into the fray to defend a tortured and overly polite Nemu from her insane father. Keigo and Mahana dating tentatively alongside Chad who was enamored by Karin, Ichigo's younger sister.

Seeing him trembling so much she blurted out, "Kurosaki kun loves Rukia chan."

"I'm in love with…" Uryuu blurted out before he heard what she had said. An awkward silence predominated during which Ishida's hands tightened around hers.

"You… what?" Uryuu whispered, voice very low.

"Kurosaki kun loves Rukia chan. Since I don't want to make them upset, I broke up with him," Orihime confessed.

"But… why… you…" Ishida stammered.

"The same reason I think that you… that you say Tatsuki isn't really in love with you even though you thought you were with her," Orihime said shyly, glancing up into his dark blue eyes.

"Th… then you're ahead of me," mumbled Ishida. "I have to figure out a way how to confess to Tatsuki san that I cannot continue a relationship with her under false pretenses."

"Tatsuki wants me to be happy," mumbled Orihime quietly. "I think… she knew better than all of us the real truth."

"Which is?"

"That… I'm really in love with you, Ishida kun," Orihime murmured. "And that you… are in love  
>with me."<p>

"You… she… how…" Uryuu babbled, turning bright red as he tried to release her hands.

Yet Orihime leapt towards him flinging her arms around him tightly. Gently caressing her chin he tipped her face up and angled his head to claim her lips in a kiss. This was far from the tentative pecks they'd sneaked during a handicrafts club dare. Or the nervous embraces shared in Soul society. Before their return and Ishida's retreat from the bulk of her life. When she had publically confessed her worry for Ichigo's welfare, and Ichigo had asked her for a date.

Everyone expected that Ichigo and Orihime would be together. So Uryuu had asked Tatsuki on a date that same day to her surprise and shock. Both girls confessed that something wasn't quite right about their relationship as if things were not as perfect as they wished. Tatsuki had taken to learning to fight through someone else, while Uryuu had vanished. Then they hardly spoke to one another in public before Orihime had vanished.

"We've both been very silly haven't we, Ishida kun," she murmured, burying her face in his chest.

"Indeed. Hurting people we care about confessing our love. I feel like a terrible person," he mumbled.

"If you're a terrible person I'm even worse," Orihime murmured.

"Arisawa san needs to know," mumbled the Quincy, his heart pounding. "But you say she already knew of my feelings?"

"She would want me to be happy. But she'll be upset with both of us for what happened," she realized, striding over to pick up the phone in the kitchen and dial a number. "I really should call her and let her know I'm safe."

"Indeed. Excuse me a moment, there's someone I must call as well," Uryuu coughed, excusing himself as he fished his cell phone out of his uniform pocket.


	8. No Guilt for Ryuuken or Tatsuki

A time later, across Karakura Town in an apartment building not far from the hospital, two people lay on the bed in its director's bedroom, a blanket draped over both of them. Folding his arms behind his head, the silver haired doctor glanced up at his companion, and stretched a bit. Shoulder joints popped a bit. Tatsuki rolled her neck, cracking the joints there as well making an identical sound. He then lowered his arms to fold around her and reposition her to lie atop him. She curled up listening to the sound of his heartbeat under one ear, feeling cool air chilling her back through the gaps of the sheet haphazardly draped over them both.

As if on cue two cell phones bleeped obnoxiously jangling with twin rings. One was Tatsuki's trilling a rock beat, the other was Dr. Ishida's with some jangling discordant new age jazz.

"I have to get that. It may be the hospital," Dr. Ishida murmured, rubbing her back.

"Let me get it for you. I am getting a bit stiff," Tatsuki complained, pushing up against him as she shivered. Carefully he helped her untangle herself from him and turned his back for a moment to fetch something. The sounds of a wastecan lid slamming echoed in the otherwise silent room. Tatsuki hunted for her clothes only to find his hand extending them to her. In his other hand he held a bathrobe for her which she put on quickly.

Before he could reach for his cell phone he saw Tatsuki slithering to the floor and plucking both from his pants pocket and her skirt. "Here," she said, shoving his towards him while trying to hide the grin on her lips.

"Thank you," he murmured taking it from her. She felt him then grasp her other hand and pull her back up.

As she opened up her cellphone she heard him murmuring into his cellphone. "Correct. I'm taking several hours off for an offsite meeting. Any calls can be directed to the assistant director, and to my message box if it's an emergency."

Surprised she then saw him turn his back slightly pressing a finger into his other ear. She glanced down at her own protesting phone seeing Orihime's number. Her heart pounded with anticipation and fear once she pressed the red button and asked, "Hello, Orihime? Oh my god are you okay?"

"Tatsuki… I… I'm so sorry I didn't… yes I'm fine!" Orihime's anxious voice came over, sounding very alive and whole.

Tatsuki wrapped the sheet around her chest like a toga as she clenched the phone. "Orihime! What HAPPENED?"

"Tatsuki I'm okay… really. Ishida kun's here with me… and Kurosaki kun had to..."

"Where the hell is Ichigo? And you're with Ishida?" mumbled Tatsuki, surprise filling her.

"Kurosaki kun had to go home. With Rukia chan. But Ishida kun wanted to make sure I was okay… I… well…" trailed off Orihime.

"Ishida Uryuu?" asked Tatsuki quietly. A hand squeezed her shoulder tightly as she looked over it. The corners of Tatsuki's lips perked up in a smug grin she hid behind one hand.

"Y… yes… he wanted to stay here. I'm not alone. I know that you and he…" Orihime trailed off.

"Never mind about that," said Tatsuki firmly. "Do you want me to come over? I was worried sick about you!"

Her friend's horrified gasp melted Tatsuki's resolve to be stern. "I'm so sorry to make you so worried… and everyone!"

"Orihime calm down. If Uryuu-kun's with you, then I'm fine. I'll be over soon," said Tatsuki.

Reaching around she hunted for her clothes only to notice that Dr. Ishida had folded them neatly into a pile that he handed to her. She turned around to see the director of Karakura Hospital appearing fully put back together except for a healthy flush to his skin and disheveled silver hair. He clicked his cell phone shut before slipping it into his pocket.

Her companion squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and murmured, "I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks, Ryuuken," she murmured.

"Is someone with you, Tatsuki-chan?" asked Orihime with a slightly perplexed voice.

"I'm on my way," she said. "Stay there."

Awkwardly they glanced at one another, Tatsuki resting her hands on her hips. Dr. Ishida pushed up his glasses with one finger in a familiar manner. He cleared his throat. "You… can freshen up in the hall bathroom there. I'll meet you back out in the living room."

"Okay," Tatsuki murmured, extending a hand to him. Stiffly he put his own in hers letting her lead him out of the room.

* * *

><p>As Tatsuki showered quickly, several thoughts passed through her head including how she would break the news to Orihime and just what if anything she'd tell Ichigo. She violently scrubbed shampoo through her short dark hair.<p>

Suspicion filled her quickly sensing what she felt was Orihime's presence. Ichigo claimed to love her sure, but something nagged her mind regarding Orihime and Uryuu. The way her friend had gone on and on about 'Ishida kun' this and "Ishida kun' that when she had first joined the handicrafts club. Almost as much as she'd carried on about 'Kurosaki kun'.

Suds spun down the drain with the torrents of water tumbling down her body. Unlike in her own apartment the faucet didn't squeak turning it off. In Orihime's apartment all her taps squealed in protest whenever someone turned them.

Metal and glass rasped on each other. On the way stepping out Tatsuki snagged a towel off the nearby wrack to dry herself off with as quickly as she could. Another pang of suspicion shot through Tatsuki's mind as she toweled off and walked into the bedroom. She bent over to where her duffel bag lay on the floor and snatched out some fresh clothes. Uryuu's tentative and gentle kisses always seemed sweet enough but his initial hesitance baffled her. She at first figured it was because of his modesty yet another suspicion she rarely admitted till now had haunted her. Uryuu Ishida always spoke wistfully and respectfully regarding Orihime. Had he settled on her as a 'consolation prize' because Ichigo…

"Ready to go?" asked a deep voice from behind her. Two white sleeved arms wrapped around from behind pulling her towards a tall slender figure.

"Yeah. Though I'm surprised you offered to give me a ride since he's going to be there," she trailed off.

"Both of us have our respective parties to talk to," Dr. Ishida murmured, pushing up his glasses once he moved back from her.

"I thought it was the hospital you were needed at," she murmured following him out of the apartment. He grabbed a raincoat and her jacket tossing it to her.

"There's someone I have to speak with as well, who happens to be at the same location," said Dr. Ishida, opening the door for her.

Both rode the elevator down in silence to the parking garage. Tatsuki rocked back and forth on her heels leaning against the railing of the elevator. Every inch of her body tingled with Quincy reishi much as it did whenever she had been around Uryuu Ishida. Her companion stood with his hands reaching in his jacket pocket for a familiar packet and lighter.

"You are NOT going to smoke in an elevator," Tatsuki scolded.

"It IS my elevator," Dr. Ishida mumbled back unimpressed. Tatsuki promptly punched him lightly on the arm.

"And it's the same air we're sharing," Tatsuki shot back.

Dr. Ryuuken Ishida merely humphed, and relented. Besides, there was always the parking garage and all the space outdoors. He still held her hand leading her towards his car. Lights flickered along with the beep of the car horn.

Not surprised he opened the passenger door for her she climbed into the soft smooth leather seat. Her fingers ran over the simulated wood paneling of the interior. Smoke drifted to her nostrils after Ryuuken touched the electric lighter to the end of a cigarette perched in his lips. Only because he opened a window did Tatsuki keep her mouth shut.

"Great, just great," she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "Stupid cancer sticks. And you're a doctor."

"Everyone has one vice or habit," he murmured.

"Idiot," Tatsuki grumbled, glaring at him.

Dr. Ishida seemed unaffected as always but tipped the ash off the end of the cigarette out the window instead of pulling out the ashtray. Ever since she started studying under him they had debated about the cigarettes. There was an understanding between them that the Quincy wouldn't smoke during training sessions and she wouldn't nag him. What he chose to do outside the room was his business but now the rules had changed.

Her cheeks burned with slight embarrassment. What would happen when the others returned and found what had happened? Ryuuken had said he wouldn't let her go. Not that she wanted to, but still...Since Tatsuki knew exactly where Orihime lived they arrived much more quickly then if Ryuuken had simply traced his son's energy. Though Tatsuki wondered just what they'd think when they realized who had brought her here. Considering Uryuu's estranged relationship with his father she was certain sparks were going to fly.

Pensively she sat with her arms folded across her chest in the passenger seat asking herself more disturbing questions. Had she herself settled for Uryuu because Ichigo paid her no attention? Tatsuki winced. How could she accuse Uryuu of something she had possibly done herself? Right now she felt more inclined to pound Ichigo once she ran into him again. 

* * *

><p>Back in Orihime's apartment she felt the Quincy tensing next to her. Once the reiatsu came into range Orihime could sense it as well. Tatsuki's. She slowly rose up from where they both sat.<p>

"She's not the only one," mumbled Uryuu Ishida darkly as he sensed a familiar presence.

Orihime quietly asked, "Who…"

"Who else? How did Tatsuki say she was coming?" Ishida asked, frowning as Orihime shrugged.

"She said a friend was giving her a ride…"

All blood drained from Ishida's face as he frowned deeply. His arms wrapped tightly around Orhiime as if afraid she would be taken away. Oirhime sensed Tatsuki's energy nearby but another that was tightly hidden near it which confused her. For it felt quite like Ishida's did.

The sharp pounding on the door caused Orihime to flinch and Ishida to frown. Holding a finger to her lips Orihime urged him into the kitchen and mumbled, "Let me speak to her first okay?"

Brows still creased in a frown Ishida protested, "But…"

"Please trust me Ishida kun," said Orihime softly. Unable to resist the plea in her dark eyes, Ishida sighed and stepped into the kitchen while Orihime drew back the bolts. They rasped and clicked along with the creak of the door hinge revealing Tatsuki standing with her hands shoved into her jacket pockets.

"Orihime, thank God you're okay," Tatsuki said as she marched through the door and hugged her friend tightly. She wrinkled her nose smelling cigarette smoke on Tatsukis' clothes.

Orihime whispered, "I'm so sorry to worry you so much that you've picked up smoking!"

"Orihime I'm NOT smoking! Good god, are you okay? I was worried SICK!" she ranted as she shook Orihime who had tears in her eyes that she tried to force back.

"I'm all right… because of Ishida kun and Kurosaki kun… please don't be upset!" cried Orihime. Over her shoulder Tatsuki glanced at the awkward figure wearing Sora's old clothing stepping out of the kitchen.

"Arisawa san… I… believe I owe you a huge apology and an explanation," Uryuu coughed as Tatsuki held up a hand.

A fierce blush came to Tatsuki's face standing there as she stepped back. "I… I think it's pretty clear what's going on here. You two took damn long enough to admit you cared about each other!"

Now it was Orihime's turn to step back nervously. "You mean you're not mad?"

"Only an idiot wouldn't know that you two care about each other," Tatsuki snorted, rolling her eyes. She marched over and glared at Ishida. "And you're the biggest dumbass of them all! If I wasn't so relieved you'd saved Orihime's life I'd punch you!"

"Arisawa san I'm terribly sorry I lead you on… there's no excuse for my actions," Ishida said quickly waving his hands. "Please accept my sincere apologies."

"Fine," mumbled Tatsuki. She stepped back and shoved her hands into her pockets again. "but when I see Ichigo I'm going to beat HIS ass."

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime trailed off in concern.

"Are you feeling all right, Tatsuki-san? You look rather flush," said Uryuu. He attributed it to the anger yet the smell of cigarette smoke on her clothes also made him wince.

"Don't worry about me!" she grumbled. "I'm here to see if you two are okay and since your'e both alive and in one piece it's damn nice to know that!"

"You're not smoking are you?" he frowned.

"Even if I was, what business is it of yours?" Tatsuki mumbled, glaring at him. "Considering this is the first time we saw each other in person since you left? But enough about that. Glad you both made it back okay. Cause I would have kicked your ass if you hadn't!"

Though Uryuu opened his mouth to apologize, he continued to smell cigarette smoke. A huge frown creased his features. Then an odd look came into his eyes. "I… I see. Well no hard feelings then?"

"Look, you two belong together. No hard feelings, Uryuu san," she said looking at him as she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Just if you hurt her I'll beat you black and blue."

However Ishida wasn't staring at her at that moment because his eyes were fixed on the closed door. Marching past her he undid the deadbolts and yanked it open. Orihime shared a look of confusion at Tatsuki who suddenly winced as if expecting something unpleasant to happen. A much stronger waft of cigarette smell drifted into the apartment thanks to the person standing behind the door.

"Ryuuken," said Uryuu in a flat tone. His shoulders slumped a bit.

Adjusting his tie with the blue quincy crosses on it, Dr. Ryuuken Ishida stepped forwards into the apartment. Orihime moved over to take Uryuu's hand tightly in a show of support while Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest looking irritated. Clearing his throat he said, "Excuse me ladies for interrupting your reunion, but I wish to have a word with my son."

"You've got a GREAT way of showing up, Doc," Tatsuki mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Anything that we have to say to one another will have to wait, Ryuuken," Uryuu said pointedly. "Inoue san and Arisawa san require me to stay here."

"Dr. Ishida, I didn't want to worry you if you have to talk to your son," mumbled Orihime before Uryuu squeezed her hand and glared at his father.

Seeing the two Quincies facing off, Tatsuki suddenly left Orihime's side and marched over. Shoving between father and son she said, "Excuse me Doc, but I think it's pretty crappy of you to smoke in the hall when it's a non smoking building!"

"I beg your pardon," Ryuuken began.

"If you're going to smoke do it outside!" Tatsuki snapped, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him out. Uryuu's jaw dropped in astonishment as his father was dragged bodily out of the way by the wrist.

Tatsuki poked her head back in before Uryuu could rush after her. "Don't worry. You two just get some rest okay? Leave Ishida senior to me."

"Leave him to you? What on earth are you talking about?" Uryuu murmured, not quite sure of what to make of all this. Considering the cigarettes he smelled on her were the identical brand his father smoked. Orhime blinked a bit, shaking her head in worry, more for Dr. Ishida than for Tatsuki.

"Later!" she called, then closed the door behind her. Exchanging odd looks, Uryuu and Orihime frowned.

"I hope she isn't too hard on him," mumbled Orihime.

"I don't even know what to say to that," Uryuu coughed, shaking his head. He'd turned bright red yet again.

"Don't worry she won't hurt him too badly," said Orihime brightly.

"That's NOT what I'm concerned about," said Uryuu darkly peering out the window. Orihime moved beside him to see Tatsuki climbing into a small sports car that Dr. Ishida had opened the door of. Exchanging awkward glances, Orihime and Uryuu clenched the window ledge.

"Uh… that's nice… of him to give her a ride," Orihime said with a slight laugh.

"Very nice. Uncharacteristically nice of him," Uryuu grumbled. Being the highly intelligent young man he was it didn't take much to piece together what had transpired.

* * *

><p>On the walk inside the building they merely strode without touching one another. Head held high, Tatsuki kept pace with Ryuuken's steps. She had nothing to hide nor did he. Whatever fears that she had of hurting Uryuu or Orihime's feelings had now vanished.<p>

Immediately he plunged his hand into his pocket and tugged out a cigarette. Tatsuki didn't even try to stop him as he inserted it between his lips and leaned against the building to flick his lighter. Instead she simply leaned against the wall next to him watching him inhale deeply. Twin plumes of smoke surged out of his nostrils.

"I guess you're lecture's gonna have to wait," said Tatsuki. "Sorry I dragged you out, but you can save your male posturing for tomorrow."

"In a way I am relieved you did separate us. There are things I'd much rather spend my time on then lecturing my wayward son. Though he will hear from me sooner rather than later," Ryuuken said matter of fact, holding the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well, I guess that I don't need to worry about being nine shades of wrong after what we did," mumbled Tatsuki with a blush on her face.

"What we did was between two consenting people. On the other hand what my son did was quite foolish. Though it resulted in the liberation of your friend which I am pleased and relieved for."

Grabbing his hand she squeezed it and said, "You're darn right, buddy. Be glad that his foolishness saved Orihime. "

"Speaking of, did you tell your friend what you wished as well as my son?" asked Ryuuken, slipping his hand into hers.

"Yeah. I've said what I needed to say. Look, can we just go now? I really don't want to hang around here. You can yell at Uryuu tomorrow all right? Just give him a break… for my sake and Orihime, please?"

Maneuvering the cigarette hand away Tatsuki turned around and stood directly in front of him. She stood on her tiptoes and slid a hand over to seize his lapels. Ryuuken glanced down at her with slight surprise as she bent up to kiss him. He kept the cigarette well away from her with one hand wrapping the other around her waist to pull her up towards him. She drew back to see the slightly amused and irritated look on his serious face. "You know you really need to work on your people skills."

"I am the director of a hospital young lady. My people skills are quite adequate. Though your suggestions will be given the proper consideration…" he began but Tatsuki rolled her eyes, unfazed by his stern demeanor.

"So are we getting out of here or letting you bitch because you didn't get your way?" Tatsuki asked, leaning closer to him.

The Quincy doctor inhaled another drag on his cigarette before saying, "Since my son insists we can speak tomorrow I see little point in remaining here."

Tatsuki smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards where his car was parked. He rolled his eyes and followed, the rest of his cigarette still dropping ash on the pavement behind him. A quick glance up at the apartment window revealed his son glaring down at both of them. Dr. Ishida grunted, less than worried about what his son thought of him considering how foolish he'd been to let Tatsuki slip through his fingers. As far as he was concerned, what he did was his business alone.


	9. Next Morning

_Two people managed to fit on a futon very nicely_, Orhime figured. Especially when one of them was slender like Ishida Uryuu. Presently they curled up next to one another for warmth, blankets tucked around both like a strange cocoon. She had started by undoing the braid on his uniform and helping him out of the mantle. Next was the tunic, and he had only stopped her once with protests.

She was very insistent with her kisses on his soft lips. Knowing that Tatsuki had kissed them before didn't make it less sweet to finally taste them. He had insisted on keeping the undershirt and boxers on. However when she turned around and undid her dress he'd yelped only slightly.

"I don't want to wait to sleep next to you," she murmured. "We can keep our clothes on if you want Ishida kun, but please don't leave me alone."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Uryuu mumbled and reached for the tie of her robe.

Orihime sat down next to him on the futon nervously, wrapping an arm around him. Putting aside his uniform he wrapped a slender muscled arm around her as well. For a time they simply sat together in the cool silence of Orihime's apartment. Each with their own racing thoughts cycling back to the here and now. Till both turned their heads simultaneously and aligned their lips in a clumsy kiss.

Not their first but their first for one another. The Quincy's glasses almost bumped her nose but didn't deter him from repositioning his mouth so it covered hers. Orihime giggled slightly before opening her mouth the slightest bit. The Quincy exhaled through his nose and slid his arm down to wrap around her back. Warm breath tickled their cheeks as Uryuu felt Orihime's tongue wiggle slightly against his. Face flushed with heat he pulled back and panted to catch his breath.

She clutched his shoulders tightly as he realigned himself so their fronts pressed together. As she slid her arms around his neck Orihime almost caught his glasses with the sleeve of her robe. Uryuu twisted his body reflexively pitching them both sideways. Legs tangled together in a mad scramble leaving both of them sprawled on the futon. A minute later his glasses had flown across the room and he blinked frantically at a blurred face. One arm tingled pressed under Orihime's shoulder while the other hand tangled in her hair. Her left hand twisted under his body somehow pinning hers halfway under it. Orihime's left hand clenched a cheek of his buttock tightly. Both their legs sandwiched in alternating layers starting with his left buried into the futon, her right rubbing the inside tantalizingly at the same time his right clenched around it and her left wrapped around his hip.

Underneath their respective crotches moved twitching thighs which put pressure in just the right places. Lips pressed together Orihime gasped and wriggled. The Quincy moaned letting go of her hair and catching the back of her neck to kiss her once more. Since they were already tangled together accidentally and Orihime wasn't screaming in protest Uryuu figured this was okay. Mouths merged together in a sloppy but satisfying kiss. To his relief Orihime rolled them over so he lay atop her indicating her assent. Both sides of the Quincy's dark hair dangled in her face when she peered up in mid kiss.

Uryuu released her lips reluctantly, asking, "Inoue san is this all right? I don't want to seem too forward."

"I'm fine Ishida kun. Don't stop please. It feels so good and I'm tingling all over. I love being squished like this."

"Squished… I'm very sorry," Uryuu protested but Orihime's kiss cut off the rest of what he had to say.

"Don't be sorry Ishida kun. I should be sorry for not saying how I felt before. You were always so sweet and I was just so silly and crazy about Kurosaki kun. I was so confused because I didn't know if it was right to love two people at the same time but in different ways. Then you and Tatsuki…"

"Don't worry about it," the Quincy mumbled, kissing her gently. "I should have declared my feelings for you outright so we could have avoided this altogether."

"We're both to blame then?" murmured Orihime quietly. Now Uryuu repositioned them so they lay side by side facing each other. He let go of her only long enough so he could grab the duvet and pull it over over both of them. For now he wouldn't worry about his glasses because he was sure their trajectory had flung them towards the sofa.

"Let's not worry about that, Inoue san," he urged. "Right now what matters most is that we've declared our feelings presently. We both are facing the consequences but will do so together. Besides we're both not to blame for anything else than any of our friends."

"Tatsuki," she said tentatively. He couldn't see her clearly but saw the motion of her face wrinkling.

"Tatsuki. That IS a matter of concern and I feel horrible regarding that outcome," he muttered.

"We should explain things better to her tomorrow and clear the air," Orihime mumbled.

"If she will wish to see my face without punching it," Uryuu mumbled.

"She'll be okay. She's angrier at Kurosaki kun right now," Orihime said.

Sighing they both lay alongside each other caressing their cheeks and peering into each other's eyes. Words deserted them as they moved for another kiss. Without the tentative touches they had given their previous love interests they would be far shyer than now. Neither would voice this aloud but both knew it was true.

Judging by Ichigo's shyness around women the Quincy figured it was a safe assumption that Orihime was still a virgin. For the most part he was too, pushing off Tatsuki's aggressive tendencies to want more. He'd guessed she was a virgin as well, but seeing that flushed look on her face and smelling the cigarette smoke on her clothes made him worried. Disturbing possibilities had already added up in his head but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

What in hell's name was Ryuuken thinking, Uryuu wondered. It wasn't the first time his father had taken a younger lover. Most of his private life he kept compartmentalized and secret from Uryuu. Namely because Uryuu refused to have anything to do with his father except the bare minimum of contact. Of course if Tatsuki was somehow involved with Ryuuken intimately he guessed she had consented fully.

Tatsuki could handle herself. Yet could she handle an emotionally constipated asshole like Dr. Ishida? Just what was she trying to prove? As far as he was concerned Ryuuken could do what he wished but if Tatsuki ended up hurt as a result he would definitely have something to say to his father.

* * *

><p>Once they were back in Dr. Ishida's apartment, the Quincy and the val tudo champion both fell into each other's arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned against his six foot figure for another kiss.<p>

Her fingers moved over his buttons almost tearing them off the shirt to get it off him. Dr. Ishida grunted with surprise a she unknotted his tie and slipped her hands into his shirt. She felt a undershirt beneath it, not surprised in the least. Then he started to unbutton her shirt as well, his hands finally cupping her breasts.

He reached around to unhook her bra before pulling it gently away. Then his silver hair tickled her neck as he bent to tease a nipple with his tongue and teeth. Again she clawed his belt open in an effort to strip him so they could get as close as possible. White pants and a blue shirt slithered between the sheets to the floor co-mingling with Tatsuki's skirt and school blouse. Flipping him over she pinned Dr. Ishida down and then aligned her body with his.

"Young lady aren't you forgetting something?" asked the Quincy.

Tatsuki helped slip a condom over him before throwing a leg over his hip. Hands braced on his chest she slipped down atop him. His hands bracketed her hips helping steady her. This time she slid more easily atop him, though the fit was still tight. Taking a deep breath, she shifted her hips so he was fully seated inside.

A considerable time later Tatsuki glanced up into those same eyes as she yelled his name and shivered from head to toe. Likewise, he let out his own exclamation and shivered soon afterward. Wrinkled sheets embraced her along with muscular arms concealed by an expensive but practical suit ordinarily. Such muscles she felt through clothes before were now flush with her own skin, sticking to it. Without his glasses and severe clothes, he seemed a good deal younger.

His shortsighted eyes regarded her with a slight crinkle to the brow. Tatsuki ruffled his hair as they lay alongside each other, panting. "You ever thought of contact lenses?"

"Why? They are a considerable hassle when glasses do sufficiently enough," Dr. Ishida answered, sliding his hand down her hip under the sheets. Something hard brushed against her leg, surprising Tatsuki. She would have thought a man his age incapable of recovering so quickly.

Tatsuki rolled him over beneath her and pinned him down with one shoulder. "Because, you look handsome without them? Unless you like being a sour faced jerk? Oh wait; I forgot its part of your image."

"You intend to continue cutting your hair?" he asked, sliding his fingers through it. "I rather think you should let it grow out."

"Okay, touché," Tatsuki said, reaching down to stroke his hardness. Dr. Ishida's hands on her hips settled the dark haired woman where she wanted to be, and she sighed as he slid inside of her. She had to admit she was a bit sore, but she could not get enough of him. Feeling the clench of her muscles around him, he closed his eyes to savor it.

Bending down she interlaced her fingers with his, pressing down on the pillow. It surprised her that he insisted on letting her be on top rather than flipping their position. Slow and measured pushes drove the Quincy deeper inside of her and rocked her.

Later Tatsuki dozed on her side, patting the bed for a moment. She panicked until she touched his hip a few inches beyond where he lay. The smell of cigarette smoke drifted into her nostrils and she winced. Glancing up she saw Dr. Ishida quietly leaning against the headboard, inhaling a drag of a cigarette before puffing it out a second or so later. Lazily the smoke dispersed into the room.

"Ugh, Ryuuken knock it off!" she groaned, holding her nose. With a curious look on her face, she sat up, snatched the cigarette from his hand and put it between her lips. Curious Dr. Ishida watched her inhale only to immediately wheeze. She coughed deeply feeling the Quincy's hand on her back. Taking it from her, he set it in the ashtray out of reach of her.

"Too curious?" he asked.

"I was trying to make a point. You're great at telling other people what to do, but doing whatever the hell you want," she murmured.

"Such as corrupting young ladies like you with horrible cancer sticks," he said dryly, picking up the cigarette to inhale a drag.

"You are a jerk," Tatsuki mumbled lying back in the bed. Dr. Ishida's strong arm twined around her pulling her so she could lay her head on his smooth strong chest.

"I have heard far worse," he chuckled letting tufts of smoke escape his lips.

* * *

><p>Sun brightly shone through blue and white curtains into the young healer's face. By the time Orihime awakened, she smelled hot tea and toast. Sitting up quickly she patted the futon next to her finding it empty of him. Fortunately the moving spirit pressure in her kitchen reassured her sinking spirits. Tangled in the covers she blinked and saw Uryuu glancing over in her direction.<p>

"Good morning Inoue san," he said giving her a rare smile. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Morning," she said through a loud yawn as he strode over towards her carrying a plate and a mug. Carefully he sat down next to her, tie swinging a bit around his neck.

"Ishida kun, you're wearing your school uniform," she trailed off blinking up at him.

"One of the benefits to hyrenkyaku. Rather than waste a good deal of time insisting on stopping by my apartment it seemed prudent to fetch a change of clothes," he murmured, still blushing slightly. With one hand he indicated a neatly folded bundle of borrowed clothes set on the nearby chair.

She noticed he'd found his glasses and felt guilty about being so careless with them last night. Clutching the mug he handed her she laughed awkwardly. "Ishida kun, I want to make you breakfast next time."

Brushing her hair back he murmured, "I'll just keep it warm so you can freshen up and get ready."

"School… I forgot school," Orihime murmured hand pressed to her mouth. Before Uryuu could stop her she scrambled to her feet and almost tripped. He caught her by the arm and steadied her.

"Inoue san relax. It is all right. I'm certain they will have a plausible excuse for your absence," he reassured her, steadying her against his slender body. Feeling the fabric of his school uniform under her hand she hugged him. Her fingers felt on the small red tag affixed to the bottom of his left sleeve indicating Karakura High.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki had reached over to feel the empty place beside her and panicked as she sat up. Her arms wrapped the sheets to her and she looked at the clock, cursing. However when she glanced at the calendar she noticed she still had an hour and fifteen minutes hours left.<p>

"Oh, that's right. Thursday's a shorter day. Don't have to get there till 9," Tatsuki muttered.

Shyly it dawned on her where she was, and she looked down at the maroon sheets and masculine bedspread that was metallic grey. Her eyes rested on several modern art style paintings, and the arrangement of pictures on the far wall between two large windows covered in blinds. Tucked into an expansive queen sized bed smelling faintly of cigarettes and the offending ash tray newly emptied of them she knew where she was. She had taken enough credits to avoid having to squeeze in any unnecessary classes in high school, so that left her with a slot on Fridays she used to catch up on sleep, and other things.

"This is getting to be a habit," she mumbled, remembering she had stopped by the hospital to ask the Quincy how to do a certain science assignment. 1. Because she didn't want to ask Uryuu for the notes, 2. Because Ichigo pissed her off, 3. Because Inoue was staying with Uryuu that night, 4. Chad had a band concert and couldn't help her.

Fortunately the man in whose bed she slept had been just the right person to ask, albeit his stern tone hadn't helped when she wanted to punch him. Even though he was the director of Karakura hospital not every day required him being up at the crack of dawn.

So now she heard eggs frying as she slid out of bed and felt an ache between her legs that reminded her that biology was a subject she'd studied at close detail. "Stupid jerk…" she mumbled as she limped towards the bathroom. She dashed into the shower trying not to slip on the white and grey tiles that made up the floor of the place covered in faux black marble streaked with white.

As soon as Tatsuki exited, she hunted for a bathrobe, and found one hanging on the door. Since she'd forgotten to bring anything over except her school uniform, and her workout clothes (which were sweat soaked) she grabbed the first available thing. It was tan, and patterned like a kimono. She put on the yukata and walked out, toweling her hair dry as she put on a pair of house sandals. From down the hall she heard a clanking on something metallic accompanied by a hissing sizzle.

The full smell of breakfast hit her nose, and she half expected the cook to be there. Yet the person moving efficiently around in his own kitchen was the doctor himself, in his blue shirt and a light blue and green paisley tie. She was glad he had others besides the first one she had ever seen him wear. In fact he had close to fifty of varying types. The grey work pants were a nice contrast. His suits ranged from grey, to white, to even dark blue. Even a brown and a black one were there, with a few striped ones.

"I am rather disappointed in you, Tatsuki san," he said reprovingly as he turned towards her, cooking utensil in hand.

"Why?" Tatsuki answered, more than ready to verbally spar with a sour faced Quincy.

He indicated a tray with a neatly arranged set of plates. "You ruined my plans for breakfast in bed."

"Whoops," Tatsuki said as she saw it. "Maybe I should just go back then?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You are already up," he murmured, dismissing it as if it were no great consequence.

"No, I'm going back to bed, so you can bring it to me so you went to all that trouble making it," Tatsuki said, hands on her hips as she turned and walked right back to the bedroom. Not even waiting for his reaction.

If the jerk wanted to guilt trip her for a wasted opportunity she wouldn't let him. She'd see if he would pick up on her effort to let him dote on her. Removing the bathrobe she threw it across the chair and then slipped on a T shirt from her bag that was neatly folded and a clean pair of underwear, something she would typically wear to bed. Then she slid under the covers on the right hand side of the bed.

After all she didn't have to get up. Tatsuki lay on her side, closing her eyes to feign sleep. It wasn't too hard because Ryuuken's bed was extremely comfortable. Not too hard, and not too soft. The perfect orthopedic mattress to maximize rest.

A little later she jolted because she realized she HAD gone back to sleep for a deep voice was muttering, "Tatsuki."

"Mmm," she mumbled as she blinked and turned over, having felt the bed shift because he sat down on it.

"I see you even went to the trouble of falling back to sleep," he said with an amused twinkle in his eye, though his face held that frozen stoic expression he always wore. It was what Tatsuki called the Default Ryuuken expression.

"What was that? I'm still half asleep," she murmured, yawning. Her head felt muzzy and she really wanted to succumb to the temptation of staying in bed. Something she didn't always do lately. Judging from the blinds he swiveled open a fully sunlit sky beamed through the horizontal slats almost blinding her till he adjusted it to the right place.

"Then breakfast would be prudent," he replied. A moment later she heard the sounds of dishes rattling on a tray and smirked to herself. Pushing herself up from the mattress she saw him put down the tray on her lap utilizing the fold out legs that stood it up so it crouched like a flat backed spider. She inhaled the aroma of rice porridge, natto, and a side of salmon.

"Ryuuken," she whispered, picking up her chopsticks in slow reverence to the feast he had presented to her. Even a single flower in a vase perched at the corner of the tray. Little wonder Ryuuken had voiced his disapproval when he went to such trouble.

"You prepared breakfast the previous day," Ryuuken murmured, sitting on the chair in the large bedroom, hands folded on his lap.

A million words combated for utterance on Tatsuki's tongue. However she could not get any words out from taking bites of the slightly spicy omelet or mouthfuls of hot rice porridge. Globs of that viscous material slid down her throat washed with draughts of bitter coffee with only a hint of sugar. Her eyes searched his face for any sign of his expressions yet found it just as unreadable as usual. All she could think of to say instead of protesting was, "Thank you Ryuuken."

From his reaction she guessed correctly. "You are welcome, Tatsuki," he commented, rising from the chair and bending down to press a chaste kiss on her forehead. Of course a blush blossomed from that action. Cool sheets now devoid of their combined warmth tangled around her legs plus the tray balanced on her lap kept her from leaping up to brush her teeth or retreat from the ball of intense emotions forming inside her.

Refusing what he offered was a surefire way to piss him off. Especially when it was his usual means of protocol. Men brought women breakfast in bed. That was what was expected.


	10. Uryuu confronts Tatsuki

Only a half hour later, a block from the school a small two-door car pulled over at the curb. Once she took a sip of her coffee, Tatsuki pointed with her other hand and said, "Let me out here okay?"

"Very well," the deep voice answered in the driver's seat next to her. In the passenger seat, the Val tudo champion unfastened her seatbelt. Before she could open the car door and step out the driver reached over and squeezed her hand with a leather-gloved one.

Two cups of half-drunk coffee sat in the cup holder near the gearshift. Tatsuki leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her companion's cheek. His dark eyes blinked behind his oval framed glasses as he said, "Have a good day, Tatsuki san."

"I'll see you later," the val tudo champion said, squeezing her companion's hand goodbye. She stepped out of the car and tugged up her long socks. Once she stood up, she smoothed her pleated skirt under her bottom and joined the column of uniformed high schoolers headed into the yard of Karakura High.

"Tatsuki!" cried Mahana waving to her. "Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"I'm coming," she called, pulling up the small terrycloth cuff on her right hand. She buttoned her school jacket.

"C'mon miss 17 year old," said Mahana teasing her. Tatsuki rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs to the class with a few of the other girls. Light glittered off a small silver cross dangling around Tatsuki's neck with a small circle behind it.

"Hi Tatsuki-chan!" said Orihime brightly as she walked into the class holding her boyfriend's hand. Eyes flickered towards the two a second before Uryuu released his girlfriend's hand and all the males in the glass glared at him jealously.

"Hello Arisawa san, I hope you are doing well," Uryuu murmured looking at her.

"Just fine, Ishida kun," the val tudo champion said with a friendly smile that showed either she was putting on a good act, or she was truly happy.

Looking at each other, Orihime and Uryuu both murmured, "That's good... great..."

"Excuse me, class is about to start," the Quincy said as he moved to sit down in his chair.

Taking her place behind her best friend, Orihime whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Me I'm fine," said she. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"That's good," whispered Orihime, a bit concerned about just how 'fine' Tatsuki seemed. Yet she decided not to question it. When and if Tatsuki was ready to talk she would.

For the three students class dragged out for an eternity during which Orihime shifted in her seat unable to stop stealing glances at Uryuu poised over his desk. She noticed that he had stolen looks at her as well out of the side of his glasses. Tingling from head to toe she felt the sensations that she had previously only experienced around Ichigo. Now they were ten times as intense for the young Quincy.

Tatsuki seemed quite relaxed herself, almost glowing with health. However, the faint smell of cigarettes lingering on her clothes under perfume Tatsuki never usually wore alerted her. In addition, Tatsuki had styled her hair slightly differently with a small barrette on the side. Orihime decided they would have to compare notes at lunch especially since they had had no time together since things had changed so abruptly.

Orihime also noticed the new necklace her best friend fingered absently while staring into her textbook. She knew Tatsuki wasn't necessarily Christian but many youths in Japan wore crosses as a sign of something 'cool' and trendy. Something remotely familiar about its design piqued Orihime's interest. It looked distinctly like the one she first remembered Uryuu wearing around his wrist the first time she met him in Handicrafts club.

She blushed remembering the kiss mere hours before. Glancing over across the room, she caught his eyes and a rare smile on his face he hid behind the book he held up. Yes, Orihime was happy. Extremely happy.

Glancing over she noticed Tatsuki seemed happy too. Far happier than she would have expected.

* * *

><p>When lunchtime finally came both girls headed out with a few friendly comfortable words to each other to meet in their usual place. Sitting down they both opened their lunches and ate in relative silence. Both seemed to wait for the other to break the silence until Tatsuki finally relented. "Did you and Uryuu have fun last night?"<p>

"Uh... yeah... sure," her friend blurted out.

"Look Orihime, I'm fine that you're with Uryuu. I really am. I wish you two had gotten together sooner," said Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, when I was gone I... I..." Orihime trailed off.

Suddenly she hugged Tatsuki tightly, trying not to cry. Wrapping arms around her tightly Tatsuki hugged her friend back. The two simply sat for a time while Orihime cried and Tatsuki comforted her.

At last, Orihime's breathing became less broken by sobs against her best friend's shoulder. "Hey... you can tell me..."

"There's so much that happened," she whispered. Tatsuki nodded as it suddenly tumbled out of her friend in an endless stream. She winced hearing the conditions put on her by Ulquiorra and horrified at Aizen's manipulations.

Tatsuki slowly told Orihime about her experiences, dancing a bit around Ryuuken except telling Orihime that she had trained with the man to hone her powers before Urahara worked with the rest of them. Orihime was stunned that Tatsuki had fought Arrancar herself, and was greatly relieved that she had finally had the skills to protect herself.

"So Dr. Ishida trained you?" Orihime murmured in surprise, picking at her clothes nervously.

"Yeah," said Tatsuki. "I know he was training Uryuu so he could get his powers back. We weren't ever in the same sessions. However, there was some time I got handed off to Urahara so we could train with Karakura Raizer. Then you vanished and Uryuu went after you."

"All this time I never knew," said Orihime quietly. Then she smiled a bit.

"Uryuu-kun loves you. I was so busy pushing you into Ichigo's arms I didn't notice,' mumbled Tatsuki guiltily.

"We're all in a love triangle," joked Orihime. "But as long as you're happy I'm happy."

Normally Tatsuki would have rolled her eyes at that but she instead looked down at the ground and chuckled awkwardly instead. "Depends on what triangle you mean..."

"Well it would be more of a love square... or a pentagon," Orihime murmured.

"Uryuu's a good guy. He deserves to be happy. But Ichigo..." she trailed off.

"Loves someone else," trailed off Orihime. Tatsuki let out a poignant sigh.

"Idiot," she mumbled.

"Tatsuki-chan, Uryuu-kun told me about his father, and how they trained... did he make you..." asked Orihime twisting a lock of hair around one finger. With a raised brow, her friend noticed the change in honorific to a more familiar one.

"Not the same way. I am not a Quincy, but he said our powers aren't that different. They work similar because I'm a human and my powers were unlocked just like yours and Chad's were," said Tatsuki.

"Is he... an unhappy man?" asked Orihime tentatively.

"Let's just say that there's 2 sides to a story. I've heard Uryuu's side and now I've heard Ryuuken... I mean his father's side," Tatsuki blurted out. Orihime noticed the quick correction.

"If that's so... is he angry at Uryuu for coming to save me?" asked Orihime quietly.

"Why are you asking me? It's their business," said Tatsuki suddenly. "Look Orihime, your relationship with Uryuu shouldn't happen or not happen because of being worried about what his father thinks. It's up to them to fix their relationship or not."

"But you and Ryuuken san..." Orihime trailed off before the bell rang and cut their conversation short.

"Sorry gotta go! We'd better hurry or Ochi Sensei will really get mad," her friend said grabbing her hand. Tatsuki tried to hide the blush on her face and turned quickly away to run back to class.

* * *

><p>After school, the two friends met again in the front yard, both a bit awkward. Uryuu and Chad were nearby, the former reading a book actively as he strode in their direction. Tatsuki already headed towards the exit. "Ichigo's still out for the count," the dark haired girl mumbled.<p>

"I know. Tatsuki, you don't have to worry about walking me home..." she trailed off.

"I know silly. Go get that boyfriend of yours and have fun," said Tatsuki with a big grin on her face.

"Excuse me," Uryuu said as he stood near them and pushed up his glasses. "I wouldn't mind if we all walked together if you don't mind Arisawa san."

"Sure if you want. You're being a good gentleman to escort us women home," Tatsuki suddenly said to Uryuu's relief. She sensed that Uryuu wanted to talk to her about something but was not quite sure of how to breach the subject.

"Why don't we meet in my apartment for tea?" Orihime suggested.

"Actually my place wouldn't be bad. Then you two can go on home from there," Tatsuki suggested. Both nodded their agreement and headed towards Tatsuki's home first.

On the way, they stopped by the clinic to see how Ichigo was fairing. Worried that he was still unconscious the friends paid their respects noticing Rukia sitting at Ichigo's bedside quietly with Chad nearby. They all left flowers and a card for him then left a time later.

Sitting around Tatsuki's table, they each sipped tea, nervous about breaking the ice that had settled. Conversation limited to Ichigo's well being panned out uninterrupted by Tatsuki's parents. They both knew that their daughter had an active social life and let her be alone. Both had found 'excuses' to be out of the house or in other parts of it while Tatsuki entertained her 'friends'.

"So... Kurosaki kun..." mumbled Orihime.

"Yeah... rough deal losing his powers," Tatsuki mumbled.

Uryuu nodded, his silence making it clear he knew exactly what Ichigo was going through and would face when he finally woke. Either girl knew a good deal of his secrets at this point. Another however hung uncomfortably like an invisible large elephant none wanted to mention. Coughing discretely Uryuu then mumbled, "Are you well, Arisawa san?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," said Tatsuki politely picking up her cup of tea and sipping it. "You?"

Immediately Uryuu's eyes gravitated towards her necklace. He slowly picked up the cup of tea she offered and took a small sip. She could see his eyes boring holes in it and squirmed in her seat. Clearing his throat Uryuu said, "I apologize in advance for asking a personal question, but I was curious as to the nature of..."

The Val tudo champion bristled. All the muscles in her shoulder gathered into a tight knot. She sighed, "Spit it out, Uryuu-kun."

"What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Ryuuken?" asked Uryuu next. Near him Orihime gulped a huge mouthful of tea.

At that moment, the hairs on the back of Tatsuki's neck stood up. A flash of heat arose in her forehead and surged down her entire body to her feet. Even her scalp seemed to rise up with the beating of her heart. She wondered if a dozen people could scrutinize her now. Crisply she said, "Nothing you need to worry about, Ishida san."

Silence fell for nearly thirty seconds only interrupted by the bites everyone took of the cookies they picked up from their plates. The awkward pause broke with Uryuu's next question that was more of a statement, "So there is a relationship between you?"

Tatsuki could not believe what she was hearing, or she didn't want to realize what he had just said. Ishida Uryuu had just uttered the words that she dreaded. Why did she suddenly feel like a naughty girl caught climbing out of her bedroom window on the way to a rave? When she should be doing her homework? Blood roaring through her ears she evasively asked, "What do you want to know?"

Pushing his glasses up on his nose Uryuu then said, "Well, considering you and Orihime are close friends, and that he is well... we are related..."

Orihime chimed in that moment wiping crumbs off her mouth and Tatsuki wanted to hug her. "Uryuu they're just good friends right? Like sensei and student?"

Uryuu's blue eyes narrowed indicating he was unconvinced. Perhaps even insulted that such a thing was a possibility. "Just good friends is very ambiguous, Inoue san."

Another wave of heat slammed through Tatsuki. She could feel nerves tingling and snapping in her head with the remainder of her patience. Uryuu had just pushed her over the limit. She shoved a cookie into her mouth and chewed on it for a good 15 seconds. Pointedly she replied through gritted teeth, "Funny you're asking considering you two don't talk more than necessary."

Each word caused Orihime to flinch visibly. She didn't know if she wanted to edge closer to Tatsuki or Uryuu. Therefore, she chose a position midway between them and murmured, "Tatsuki chan… Ishida kun… is everything okay?"

"Inoue san, there is no need for you to intercede. I am simply trying to have a civil discussion with Arisawa san," he said.

Tatsuki's brown eyes bored into Uryuu's, frustration pouring off her body. From behind her cup in a low tone she said, "I'm not digging into your private business with Orihime, but you know I'd kick your ass if you hurt her."

"The same remains with my concern regarding you, Tatsuki. Although we are not involved romantically, you are still my classmate and a friend. If Ryuuken's intentions are..." he trailed off, biting into a cookie violently.

Unconsciously Tatsuki clenched her pendant. She turned away from Uryuu, shaking her head, mumbling, "He's a Quincy just like you are. The same rules apply, don't they?"

Goose pimples rose on Orihime's arms beneath her jacket sleeves. It was the first time she was sure that Tatsuki had uttered the word Quincy in front of Uryuu and he flinched. Just as if she had punched him. She hated the hurt look in his face; brows pinched together, eyes opened wide and lips parted. The very same expression he wore when he would told her to calm down and she had yelled at him. Back around the time the Bount invasion happened and three mod souls tested Orihime and her friends. When she was sure that Tatsuki had vanished forever because of Ririn's pranks.

She next heard her boyfriend say in a low curt voice, "He rejects everything a Quincy is even if he IS one. You have no idea what you're talking about Arisawa san."

"Maybe I don't. But you've got no business telling me what I can and can't do, Ishida san," Tatsuki snapped, slamming her cup down. Her fists clenched at her sides.

Torn between them Orihime dodged around Tatsuki and sat between them. She waved her hands wildly like a referee hoping to dispel the tension winding up between the two. Perhaps she was trying to dispel the flickering reiatsu her friend was giving off that resembled flames. Invisible to the ordinary eye Tatsuki's reiatsu burned like fire when mediums like she and Uryuu looked at her.

Orihime said, "Tatsuki knows what she's doing, Ishida kun! I trust her so you should trust her too. What does it matter as long as she's happy?"

Sunlight flashed across Uryuu's glasses, obscuring his eyes with two squares of glowing light. He gritted, "It matters because I'm concerned just what she's happy about, Inoue san."

Before he could say anything else, Tatsuki glared at Uryuu and snapped, "Frankly Ishida san it's none of your business. You're a real piece of work acting all protective!"

"It's only because I'm your friend and classmate that I am trying to get you to see reason, Arisawa san," Uryuu responded, his own fists clenched at his sides.

"Tatsuki chan, Uryuu kun, please don't argue," Orihime said, touching both their shoulders.

Uryuu released a sigh, turning his gaze away. He murmured, "I apologize Inoue san, Arisawa san. I had no desire to provoke your anger."

"Never mind. I guess you were just being a friend," the val tudo champion said, releasing her fists. "Are you going to kick his butt if he hurts me?"

Even though Orihime giggled a bit, her joke fell flat on the Quincy. He confessed, "Well... not in such words but essentially yes…"

"I'm a big girl, Ishida san. I can take care of myself," the dark haired girl said with a forced chuckle. She reached over and refilled his teacup.

Now Uryuu met her gaze again. "Nevertheless you've all but admitted to me that your involvement is more than just casual."

"Tatsuki chan," Orihime trailed off, an uneasy smile on her face. She let the steam slowly rise from her cup then sipped it thankfully.

"And you are aware of the age difference," added Uryuu, picking up his cup again. He stared into it instead of sipping any this time.

"Considering I'm seventeen, and legally such things aren't unheard of, I know what I'm dealing with," Tatsuki said firmly.

"I'm sure he's just worried," said her best friend.

"I know, but still," Tatsuki said frowning at the dark haired boy pushing up his glasses. "You're speaking as if you're the adult and he's the teenager!"

"I am aware of the irony of the situation, but you must see the validity of my concerns," said the Quincy, frowning.

"Then you talk to him," growled Tatsuki, her hand shaking enough that the tea almost splashed out of her cup. "Hash it out. Argue about it. Stick twelve hundred arrows in each other but TALK to HIM!"

Lips drawn into a tight line Uryuu glared back at her. His cup slammed down hard enough to rattle the dishes. He stood up from the table abruptly, fists clenched. Immediately Orihime stood up and wrapped an arm around his trembling shoulders. She murmured, "Maybe we should get going?"

"I think that is wise," Uryuu mumbled. Finally, he turned around and regarded Tatsuki with as neutral an expression he could muster.

"What you do is your choice. Thanks for being worried, but its okay," Tatsuki said.

"Have a pleasant evening, and thank you for the tea," said Uryuu flatly. "Let's go, Inoue san."

"See you," Tatsuki said as she showed both of them out. She helped them on with their coats and opened the door for them.

Furious, Uryuu Ishida marched out, his blue eyes ablaze. His reiatsu was equally disturbed in a narrow focus around him. Nervously Orihime pulled her coat on as he yanked his on and turned away. Tatsuki wasn't going to listen to reason obviously.

* * *

><p>The young Quincy had stormed halfway out of the house with his girlfriend close behind him before she reached out to grasp his arm. Gently she tugged on it, calling, "Uryuu kun…"<p>

Her hand wrapped around his slender arm, pulling on it enough to halt him in mid stride. Eyes widening Uryuu snapped out of his funk shortly. Sometimes he was not aware of the effects of his moods on other people. Normally he did not care but for Orihime he made an exception.

Orihime called it the 'area of effect'. If he were Hitsugaya, everything would be frozen in a radius of 3 yards. His blue energy bristled against her skin, dark and heavier than its usual azure tingling. When she first met him, she had noticed this aura of indifference or silence immediately. It had not put her off much because she was used to people bristling. Somehow, it drew her even more to want to help them like strips of Velcro pressing together.

Uryuu's Velcro seemed to match hers even before either of them realized it. Glancing over his shoulder he said, "Orihime?"

"Why don't we get something to eat? I could make some lovely bean paste and wasabi…"

Turning around Uryuu rested both hands on her upper arms giving them a gentle squeeze. His blue eyes softened considerably holding a look between distress and concern. "I'm sorry Orihime for being so moody. It's just that I'm concerned about your friend and…"

"I know Uryuu but Tatsuki knows what she's doing," said the healer. "If she's happy then we should be happy too!"

"You don't know my father very well do you?" mumbled the Quincy darkly.

"Only what you've told me, Uryuu kun," she murmured with only a tiny smile, eyes closed slightly. "But that doesn't mean you can't tell me more."

To his surprise and delight, Orihime's arms slid around his body tightly so her breasts pressed to his body. For a moment, he blushed profusely at the contact of her entire front against his wishing his body would not betray him. His blue and white bag sewn with the Quincy cross on the side slid off his shoulder and dropped to the ground with a thud. Yet he hardly noticed caught up in the sensations of his girlfriend pressing her face into his shoulder. In her embrace he almost trembled.

"Orihime," he murmured, drinking in the warmth and comfort she offered. She was so soft and curvy in contrast to his angles and straight lines. Exuding warmth and a tingly feeling, he could sense all the way in the extremities.

Before he could move out of the embrace, Orihime slid a hand up to his cheek and stood up on her toes to peck him on the lips. She bumped his glasses up in the process mumbling, "Ooops."

"Don't apologize," he chuckled. Seizing her around the waist Uryuu pressed his lips down onto hers. Not caring who could possibly see them he angled his head just to the side to allow her mouth to move fully over his with gentle half circular motions. He cracked one eye open to see that her's were still party open as well.

When they parted from the kiss she asked, "Feel better?"

"Much, thank you," he said, resting his hands on the small of her back. She had linked her fingers together at the middle of his back as if not wanting to release him and he loved it.

"Good," she said with a grin that made her eyes sparkle. Her hair seemed to glow a bit in the rays of the evening sun. Staring past her lovely face, he noticed that the sky burned with striated bands of amber and pink.

"I think I need to ask Ryuuken about Arisawa san," the Quincy mumbled. "Let him know why I'm worried for her."

"That would be a good idea," his girlfriend agreed, resting her cheek against his chest. "But I still think we should be happy for them."

"I want to know what's going on," Uryuu mumbled suspiciously. "Just what exactly has…?"

"We could go talk to him at the hospital now if he's there?" said Orihime quietly, not directly looking at him. "If you want I'll go with you."

"You mean speak to him NOW?" he asked, blinking at her in disbelief.

"If he's working in the hospital why not? Unless you think he's too busy. I think it'd be better if you just told him how you felt?" she said with a shrug.

"Orihime… I… don't know if that's a good idea. You don't…"

"Maybe I don't. But maybe she might show up there. And if she's there, and I'm there, maybe we can all just sit down and talk with some tea? I know they have a cafeteria there and we could…" she started to ramble.

Almost tempted to tune out her string of words he groaned. "Orihime that's very sweet of you but I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Tatsuki said you two needed to talk, right? So why would it hurt to talk with all of us together?" she suggested. "Would it help if Kurosaki kun came with us?"

_Trust her to bring up the one person he least wanted to think about other than his father and ex girlfriend._ The Quincy bristled and said, "No. I'd prefer to keep this to ourselves."

He squirmed in her arms a bit before his girlfriend finally released him from the hug and clung to his hand instead. Gently she urged, "Please let's just go talk Ishida kun? It will be easier. If he's busy then we can just come home."

"I would rather just go home now," mumbled the Quincy . Seeing the sad look on her face, he quickly added, "Why don't we go to your apartment, and then you can make me something?"

Instantly her face brightened up. Faced with the dilemma of eating one of Inoue's strange concoctions and speaking to his father, Uryuu figured he had a stronger stomach for the former. Besides he wasn't sure he could stand the thought of where Tatsuki may be and what he might discover if he went over now.

She linked arms with the dark haired young man and grinned as she said, "I know just what to make! You'll love it Ishida kun!"

Relaxing considerably, Uryuu let her lead him towards her apartment. He tightened his embrace on her arm and let out a sigh of contentment as she rambled on about what ingredients she would use.


End file.
